


Silent Love

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Women, Creatures, F/M, Fantasy, FemLuffy, Fluff, Grumpy Zoro, Lots of fights, No Pregnancy, Non-human, Nymphs - Freeform, Romance, Secret love, Strong Characters, Surprises!, a bit of sanji bashing later on, battles, long fic, luffy doesn't talk, maybe some smuttiness, multiple parts, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When Zoro arrives on a new island, the crew finds little humanoid creatures who can't speak. Then he meets Luffy, a small, cute and cocky nymph, not to mention strong. And he HATES her. But hate doesn't always last forever. FemLuffy Zolu fic. Robin is captain.





	1. Nymphs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! As of this moment, the story is 123 pages and 42,642 words... in five days! This is a femLuffy fanfic, pair is Zolu. I have two other long ones in the work, so hopefully those will be finished. Oh, and Robin is captain. (no pregnancy in this story btw). I will be posting maybe once a week to see if I actually get more reviews ;) Enough talking from me! Enjoy~  
> Songs- Bad Lair- Imagine Dragons  
> Songs- I Dreamed a Dream- Glee version

Five very small women walked down the path leading to the town's market, all carrying large paper bags with the goods they bought that day. They each had black hair and fair skin. But their faces all looked distinctly different, though they also each had eyes in a shade of blue or blue-green. They didn't speak, or make any sound, though they seemed to interact with each other. But they made no sound. Their feet also made no sound as they walked.

Everyone ignored them. The citizens gave them a wide berth, and didn't even look at them as they walked in opposite directions. The small women made no eye contact and gave nothing away that they even knew there were people around.

Though the people avoided them, animals constantly went up to them. The people just let their pets walk up the them and be pet. The little simple dressed women smiled at them, and gave them the attention they seeked. Their owners looked uncomfortable and quickly hurried away once their creatures came back to them.

Even the children avoided them, except for infants, who waved and giggled at them. They smiled back at the babies. So, the silent girls smiled with animals and babies, but gave no attention to the adults or older children. And they gave none back.

Zoro watched this from a bench in the market. It was strange to him. Something was off with the lack of interaction between the humans and the small… things. He could tell the creatures were not human based on feel that came off of them. Something about them, small as they were, radiated a warning of danger.

Zoro was waiting at the rendezvous point for the crew, drinking from a sake bottle as he watched quietly. It was as if they could feel his eyes on them, for all five of them turned at the same time and stared blankly at him, stopping walking. He wasn't gonna lie; the look was creepy. He looked away, and the girls turned away as well, walking forward once again.

"You really shouldn't make eye contact with them," a passerby told the green haired pirate, gone before he could ask for an elaboration. Zoro frowned, but when he looked back once again, the five creatures were out of sight, having turned a corner to wherever they were going.

Zoro finished his sake just as Robin walked up with a thick book in her hands. "Robin, I got a question," he said, voice sounding disinterested.

"Oh?" she replied, bookmarking her page and sitting next to the swordsman on the wooden bench.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary at this island?" he asked.

"You mean the small nymphs?" she questioned back, having already read much of the book about the island, and most of the information on the little people Zoro had observed. He nodded, assuming that those were what he had seen. "Did you see any?"

"Yeah. It was strange. Everyone just ignored them, or looked scared of them. They're tiny, what's so scary about them?" he questioned, looking at the corner they'd disappeared around. "They were a bit creepy," Zoro added. Robin gave a small smile.

"Well, according to the lore of this island, the nymphs are untouchable. No one interacts with them, because they don't take well with humans, except for small children. They aren't especially violent, but if someone offends them or they feel they are threatened, that person disappears not long after the confrontation, however short it had been.

"They have powers, but no one knows what they are. Those who have followed them to see, foolishly, have vanished and never returned. Another fascinating thing about the nymphs is that they can't speak," Robin explained, a light behind her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"They don't have the necessary body parts to be able to speak or make any sort of vocalization. No one knows how they communicate with each other, though it is obvious they communicate somehow.

"Many think it's telepathy, but that's just speculation. Many pirates or newcomers harass them in some way, since they are all on the smaller size and don't react too much to the mistreatment. But after the sun sets, and everyone is asleep, those that bothered them are gone. So no one touches or risks interacting with them, except one. The only one who is allowed to speak with them is the king of this island. But even he doesnt boss them around. They are peaceful creatures, unless provoked, so there is no reason to fight with them.

"The king speaks about the market, and what kinds of crops are being grown for that season. Besides that, the nymphs are their own race. They live somewhere in the forests. They are a mystery. Oh, and they like to steal."

"Steal? Why?" Zoro questioned. If they all kept to themselves, then why do they steal?

"They like shiny objects. That's why no one wears jewelry in public on this island. Weapons often disappear, so you should be careful with your swords while we are here," Robin replied with a smile at Zoro's angry face.

"They aren't taking my swords or they'll regret it," he growled.

"I wouldn't say that out here," Robin suggested. "They could be anywhere. I wish I could interact with them. They are amazing creatures, but I don't want to possibly die painfully," she said lightly.

Zoro scoffed at her comment. "Do they have any weaknesses?" If they ever threatened any of the crew, he'd need a way to fight back. But what could win against something so powerful? If they stole weapons, could they not be cut?

"They can't swim in salt water, similar to the effects of a Devil Fruit. Of course, they are hard to kill because they live far inland, and if you were to take one to the ocean, you'd most likely die within the first five seconds of touching them."

"Hmm. They'd be interesting to fight," Zoro mumbled with a dark smile.

"You will not fight or provoke them," Robin commanded harshly, surprising Zoro. "You could get all of us killed or our ship burned down." Zoro grunted in a surrendering way. Fine. He wouldn't mess with them, unless they messed with him first. Or if they tried to take his swords.

"Have any of them ever been caught?" Zoro questioned. How did anyone know so much about them if they were never studied in some way? Surely just watching them in town wouldn't give all the information in the book Robin had read.

"Yes, but that lead to the 2nd Great Massacre of 1109, which the second. There had been a first, but there are no records about what happened then. During both, most of the people living on this island were brutally killed. No one has ever picked a fight with them after that. They just coexist with the nymphs as peacefully as possible," Robin said, smiling slightly. Zoro didn't know if the smile was with the information she knew, or if she was the thinking gruesome thoughts again, like usual.

Sanji came over to them, wondering what Mosshead and Robin had been talking about, because he'd seen them speaking on his way down the road, dragging a cart full of food behind him.

He didn't see the nymphs walking to the side and behind him. They were carrying cakes in pink boxes carefully in their small arms so they didn't drop them. One of them, named Luffy, with shoulder length black hair and big round eyes with a scar under her eye was carrying the biggest one.

" _You should have waited for someone else to carry it," the girl next to her told her._

" _No, I can do it!" Luffy insisted, clenching her hands tighter on the bottom edges on the cake box. She wasn't going to drop it! She moved to the side, becoming irritated with the slow human in front of her. Some of his food looked really good. If she werent carrying the cake, she'd swipe some of the bread she could see._

" _If you insist. But everyone won't like it if you drop it, and it will be all your fault," Luffy's sister said, carrying her own box, but this one had cupcakes. Luffy couldn't wait for the desert feast the nymphs were having that night for the birth of a new baby. It was always a celebration when a new baby nymph was born, since it didn't happen often._

" _This man is really getting annoying," Luffy's friend, Vivi said, looking at the blond haired man with irritation. "We should make him drop all of his food," she said with an inner smirk the other two could hear._

" _Not today, Vivi. There is no violence or provoking today. You know this. Well, unless they hurt us. Then we can do whatever we want," Luffy's older sister, Makino, said, though she was itching to knock this irritating man's food down as well._

_The three moved away from him, angry with having to do that._

Sanji didn't notice everyone looking at him in fear. He was getting too close to the nymphs, and they were visibly getting angry. Sanji only noticed once everyone scurried away from him and the three irritated nymphs.

Robin watched the nymphs coming closer to her and Zoro in fascination. They were beautiful. Small and delicate looking, each wearing a plain very light blue, sleeved dress. They had little white slippers on their small feet, and glided across the ground gracefully. They had childlike features, with small noses and big eyes, but they were easy to tell apart.

Then she noticed Sanji getting too close to them on accident. They became visibly irritated, narrowing their eyes in annoyance. Robin hurried over to Sanji, pulling him away from them quickly, telling him quietly to be silent.

But he didn't mind, Robin-chan was holding his arm! Zoro watched the three females as they passed Sanji, losing their negative expressions and going back to their blank faces, only tiny hints of smiles on their faces. He had a hard expression when the one on the far right eyed him, her eyes traveling down to his hip with the three swords resting against it. A small mischievous smile flashed across on her face before it disappeared. Zoro frowned.

" _Look at those swords!" Luffy exclaimed. "They're so pretty…" she said. "I want them."_

" _No, Luffy! You know about today!" Makino scolded. Luffy looked away and to her big sister._

" _Then I'll take them tomorrow?" Luffy asked. "Then it won't be against the rules."_

_Makino sighed. "Yes, if you can find him again tomorrow, steal them if you want." Luffy loved stealing weapons. It didn't matter who owned it. If she wanted it, she'd have it. Regardless of the consequences._

_Then Luffy looked up at the human man's face. "Hey, look at his hair. It's green! Why?" Luffy said, extremely interested in his unique hair. "He has a scary frown, though," she observed. She looked at Makino and back to the green haired human man. "Isn't his hair weird?"_

" _Yes, Luffy, it's strange. But stop staring at him and watch where you are going," Makino said sternly, bumping Luffy away from a big rock she almost tripped on. "Honestly, pay attention! Don't drop this cake! It's special, and I don't want to have to go back to bakery and ask for another right then, because the human isn't good with making cakes on the spot, you know."_

" _Banishing the last human baker made them afraid of us. But at least they made better cakes for us after that!" Vivi said._

_The three passed the man on the bench and turned the corner, walking home through the woods quietly._

Zoro watched the three nymphs carrying the boxed desserts, which were big for their tiny bodies to carry. He frowned darkly when one of them looked at his swords with a small smile. When that one almost tripped, she was bumped to the side. Based on their movements and the way they looked to each other, it was apparent they were communicating somehow, though they didn't open their mouths or make any sounds at all.

"Oh, they're so - !" Sanji started, only to have one of Robin's hands smack over his mouth, silencing him.

"Do not look at them, or bother them at all," Robin warned him darkly. Sanji nodded, then asked why once Robin's hand left his face. She told Sanji she'd tell everyone once they were all together, not wanting to have to explain five more times.

Sanji went to the ship to put the food away and Zoro continued to sit in the same spot while Robin sat next to him, reading the book about the nymphs some more. She had a smile on her face as she read the interesting content. Zoro had his swords sitting in his lap. While they were here, he was going to pay more attention to the swords. He wouldn't let them get stolen. No way. Especially by a tiny, child like female.

Nami, Chopper and Usopp were walking around the island, Nami charting, Usopp and Chopper looking for herbs. There were a lot of completely empty areas that were overgrown with plant life. There were some herbs Chopper had never been able to get anywhere else. He was ecstatic. He wondered why none of these herbs had been picked before. They were all untouched. It was strange. Maybe no one had found this place? But it wasn't a super big island, so that would be strange if it were the reason.

The three didnt know they were being watched by angry, small creatures. This place was for the nymphs! Why were there humans here? And they were taking the medicine that the nymphs use for sickness and injuries. But there werent supposed to be hostile that day, because it was a celebration day. But they couldn't just have people and a strange creature picking their precious resources.

" _Humans are picking our herbs!" a male nymph shouted to his friend, Marco. "What do we do?"_

_Marco frowned, thinking of a solution. "Well, we can't banish them, because it's a celebration day. We could try and scare them off, but if they're here, then they don't live on this island. But we can't have them picking our plants… We could use_ _Chouchou to scare them off," Marco suggested._

" _That would work!" Ace said, impressed with the quick thinking. Ace shouted Chouchou name, knowing he was sleeping somewhere close. He must have been very deep asleep, because these humans were very loud. And violent! The red haired woman hit her companion often. The nymphs never hurt one another. Humans were terrible._

_Chouchou the wolf came up, yawning. "What is it?" he asked. Nymphs could speak to animals like how they spoke to each other. Marco told him the problem, and the wolf agreed to scare them off._

As Chopper picked the herbs, he suddenly heard angry voices about humans taking their precious plants. There were people somewhere watching them. According to these voices, Chopper was stealing. He frowned. These voices sounded strange. Almost similar to how speaking to another animal sounded.

But these voices were not animals. He could just tell. Chopper sighed in disappointment as he put the bundle of picked plants back on the ground.

Then he heard the voices wanting to send a wolf in to scare them. Chopper didn't want that to happen, so he spoke to whoever was talking to the wolf.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, unsure about where the voices were coming from. "We didn't know this place belonged to you! We will leave now!" Usopp and Nami looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, confused as to who Chopper was talking to.

"Didn't you hear those voices? This area belongs to someone else," Chopper said, confused as well. Usopp asked what he was talking about again.

"We just need to go. They don't want us here. We'll buy medicine in a town or something. Let's go," Chopper insisted. Usopp and Nami grudgingly agreed, and as the three left, Chopper called that they wouldn't be coming back.

_Ace and Marco watched from the trees as the two humans and one animal left. They both looked at each other._

" _He could understand us. And he spoke out loud! Should we follow it?" Ace asked with a smirk. Chouchou had left with a huff, irritated his nap had been interrupted._

" _No, not today," Marco replied to his friend. "At least he won't be coming back to pick more. He heard our warning."_

All the pirates had met up, besides Sanji, who was now guarding the ship, at the meeting point. Chopper, Nami and Usopp were all still a bit confused about their experience. Nami had to stop her charting on the island because Chopper insisted it was a bad idea. He didn't want them to piss off any more of the creatures the voices belonged to. They seemed pretty hostile.

But as they walked back to the ship, Robin telling them she'd explain about this island back at the Going Merry, Chopper continued to hear voices from nowhere. He was starting to think he was crazy. But he said nothing. If no one else could hear it, what was the point? And it's not like the voices were doing something bad. They were mostly talking about a birthday party.

Nami had been the only one of the coward trio that had noticed some of the little people and the strange behavior from the villagers.

When they all finally reached the ship and went to the galley, Robin explained what she had read. Sanji looked shocked, thoroughly glad he had not flirted with the small women. Chopper finally spoke up after Robin's explanation was over.

"I've been hearing voices in the village! But I never see anyone talking!" he exclaimed. "They got mad at us for picking plants from their area… are they gonna kill us all?" Chopper asked in horror. "I mean, I apologized and put everything back, so we should be okay, right? Right?!" Usopp and Nami shivered.

"I don't wanna go back onto the island!" Usopp shouted. Nami seconded this. But then she frowned.

"There's still eight days until the log pose is done… I guess we can just stay on the ship? It might be boring but it would probably be safer for _some_ of us." She looked straight at Sanji. Nami saw a handful of nymph females and they were all beautiful. Sanji would end up killing them all.

"I'll be fine, Nami-san," Sanji assured as he cooked. But everyone narrowed their eyes at him, not believing him. "I bet Mosshead doesn't want to go back because a little girl wants to steal his lame swords," Sanji said with a smirk.

Zoro just gave a scoff. "No little girl is gonna get the best of me. Robin had to cover your stupid mouth so you didn't hit on them and get us killed. Dumbass," he replied.

"Want me to spit in your food?" Sanji asked casually.

"Then Nami won't ever trust your food again." This shut Sanji up.

"Usopp, you're on watch," Nami said casually as she ate what Sanji just served. Usopp almost spit out his drink.

"I am _not_ on watch! There's scary monsters out there! And they saw me! I don't wanna die!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" Sanji and Zoro both shouted, glaring at each other for talking at the same time. Robin put down her drink.

"I will stay out with you, Usopp," she offered. "I never finished the book." Usopp looked greatly relieved, and went back to his meal, knowing Robin was strong and good at negotiations; she was the captain after all. She would probably be the best to diffuse a sticky situation with one of the small scary nymphs. Robin secretly hoped to see some during watch.

**_Review/comment please! Hope you stick around for the next chapter._ **


	2. In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint if unclear: Italicized text is from Luffy's point of view. Regular text is anyone humans' point of view. The quotations in the italicized text is the nymphs speaking to each other or Chopper. Humans can't hear.

**For some reason, this chapter is very long. I didn't do well with the breaking up, so this is as long as two chapters. I just had to fit in the end fight because I thought maybe the first chapter was boring since I got only two reviews I think. Enjoy~**

* * *

_As Luffy ate her slice of cake, she was coming up with ideas of how to take that human's pretty swords. She wanted to_

_add to her collection of different types of weapons. She'd been stealing weapons for over a decade. Everyone thought she was a bit strange. They all stole pretty things like coins and jewelry. Or shiny clothes to wear around home. They wore their plain clothes outside their area._

_Everyone around her was playing with the new baby nymph that the celebration was about. They were all drinking delicious wine and juice they'd made from real grapes for the occasion. She was sitting against the entrance of their beautiful home. It was in a tree, but it was a magic tree. It was a portal to a big beautiful compound that rested in a cove with beautiful clear water, home to many fish and sea mammals that came and went out to a long river to the ocean. No one came that way by ship because it was impossible to navigate through the coral and jagged rocks._

_There were giant leaves used as umbrellas with fluffy seats underneath them. They had created everything there with their abilities. If a human ever found them walking through the tree hole, they were banished. Sent off to somewhere else in the world, far from the island._

_They only killed when someone harmed any of the nymphs. Luffy couldn't stop thinking about what the swords must feel like. If their handles were soft and if they were heavy. She could turn any part of herself into a weapon, but real ones were fun to collect and use as models._

" _What are you thinking about?" Makino came up. Luffy smiled._

" _Nothing," she replied, but it was obviously a lie. When she gave Luffy a stern look, Luffy told her she was thinking about the swords the green haired human had. Makino sighed._

" _Well, tomorrow you can go steal it. But make sure you are careful. He looked strong. I know you like fighting against strong opponents, but be careful. Last time you took a sword from someone battling you, it was bad. I don't want that to happen again," Makino finished. Luffy nodded._

" _Whatcha' guys talking about?" Ace, their brother and Luffy's older twin, said as he plopped down next to them, tipsy from the massive amount of wine he had consumed._

" _I found swords I want to steal!" Luffy said, immediately more lively with her brother there._

" _Oh ho, what do they look like? Any different from your collection?" he asked as he took a large gulp of the alcohol._

" _There's a white one, and two black ones. Their hilts are really pretty. And all of these are carried by one guy! All at once. So crazy," she replied happily. "I can't wait to have them. Ooh, I hope he fights with me over them. I want to see how he uses all three at the same time."_

" _Sounds like a big challenge. I have something interesting to tell, too. Promise you won't pass it on tonight?" Ace asked Luffy. Makino immediately left, because she was terrible at keeping secrets, so she stayed away from them._

" _What is it? What is it?" Luffy questioned excitedly._

" _There was a creature that heard us, and spoke out loud. It was picking our herbs," (Luffy gasped in anger) "But then he heard us getting angry about it, and apologized and left, leaving the herbs he'd picked! It was crazy!"_

" _Wowww! That's so cool!" Luffy was amazed by Ace's information. "What did it look like?"_

" _It looked very strange. It was furry, but it walked upright. It was even smaller than we are! It had hooves and antlers. And it wore a hat and bottoms. It was a strange experience. He seemed friendly, though. And his human companions didn't hear us. It was just him," Ace finished, smiling at Luffy's amazed expression._

" _We should try and talk to it!"_

" _Shh… Don't be so loud. But we really should go and find it. Let's do it tomorrow, before others get there first," Ace offered. Luffy nodded her head enthusiastically._

" _Then we have to find the man with the swords I want."_

" _It's a deal. It's getting late, so we should go to bed and get up before everyone else." Luffy agreed and they went to their rooms at their area. Makino still wasn't back when they closed their doors and said goodnight._

_Luffy and Ace got up early and snuck out the portal and back into the forest, closing the entrance behind them, sealing it so no human could get through. They quickly headed back to the town Luffy had gone to yesterday and the one the weird animal/person had headed to from the meadow they were trespassing on._

_They sat on the same bench Zoro and Robin had sat on the day before. Everyone gave them a wide berth, trying to keep out of their area. The siblings waited for two hours, until they saw a group of people. It had both the creature Ace had seen and the man Luffy was going to follow that day._

" _Is that him?" Luffy asked when the little creature came into view._

" _Yeah. You go up first. You're smaller and cuter. They won't be too scared of you, hopefully." Luffy frowned._

" _I'm strong like you are, too!" she replied indignantly._

" _I know, I know, but you look less threatening," Ace assured. It was true Luffy was exceptionally strong, but she was also small and very cute._

As the group got closer to Luffy, who was standing in the middle of their path, staring at Chopper, they all grew nervous. Zoro unconsciously put his hand on his swords _._ Chopper hid behind Robin's long legs.

But the group came closer. One of them, a man with a very long nose, slowed his walking, pretending to be casually looking at an interesting brick wall.

Robin smiled at her, looking at her beautiful face and small body. As a human, she'd be considered very undeveloped. She had a very flat chest and was overall pretty skinny. But it was clear she was not a child. It was a strange sight honestly. The pirates all stopped in front of her. Sanji was turned away from her so his instincts didnt kick in and flirt with the dangerous girl.

" _Do you understand me?"_ Luffy questioned, looking directly at Chopper. Everyone around them, stared discreetly as they walked past. They hoped the nymphs didn't get angry about anything, because these people might never be seen again if they offended her or the male sitting a while behind her.

"Y- yes," Chopper replied. The crew wondered what she had "said" to him.

" _Why?"_

"I d- don't know." The girl tilted her head. Then she turned to the other nymph.

" _Did you hear him?"_ Luffy called. Ace nodded. Then he got up and walked over as well. He was over a foot taller than Luffy, but was still pretty short compared to the humans before them.

" _What is your name?" Ace asked._

"Chopper," the reindeer answered. Luffy asked what he was curiously. Everyone around them was shocked at this. Humans and nymphs never spoke to each other, and it looked like this furry creature could understand them.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper replied.

" _You don't look like a reindeer…"_ Luffy said, tilting her head again. He didn't look like a deer at all. Then he told them he wasn't gonna hurt them, which put the siblings in alert mode. But Chopper just changed and turned into a real reindeer, still wearing his clothes. Luffy gasped, and Ace blinked in confusion.

" _Wow! That's amazing!"_ Luffy exclaimed, though her expression was still just surprised _. "Can you shift into anything else?"_

"Well, kind of… but it's still only being a reindeer. Do you want me to show you?" Chopper asked, feeling more at ease with the two nymphs. Luffy nodded her head. Chopper took out a little ball and crunch on it. Luffy and Ace watched, excited to see what would happen, but they both kept the slightly blank looks, the surprised expressions gone.

Chopper changed his shape 7 times, causing more nymphs to come over and watch. Soon there was a small crowd of little people, some carrying bags or boxes. More and more came over, and even humans watched, though keeping away from all of the nymphs.

Once Chopper turned back into his original form, one of the nymphs from the back of the crowd clapped her hands, and soon Chopper was greeted with applause from all of the small beings. Then the crowd dispersed and they went on their ways again. It was a strange sight for all of the humans.

" _That was amazing. Hey, can I try with one of those balls?"_ Luffy asked, slightly bouncing on the toes of her slippers.

" _No, Luffy. Don't eat one, it could mess with you,"_ Ace told her, putting his hand on her petite shoulder. She pouted slightly and crossed her arms. " _Seriously. Chopper, what would happen if she ate one?"_ he asked the still blushing reindeer from the applause.

"I don't know, but it's not a good idea. It would be bad for humans to eat, but I don't know about you guys. I wouldn't eat it if I were you," Chopper replied casually. He'd grown very comfortable around Luffy and Ace. Ace looked at Luffy, as if to say, " _Told you so"._ Luffy frowned.

" _Thanks for showing us. We've never been able to talk with humans before. I assume we can talk to you because you are an animal. How long will you be here?"_ Ace questioned. He paid no mind to Luffy's eyes flicking to Zoro's swords and back to the ground.

Zoro did notice this though, and gave the girl a stern look. But she pressed her lips together to not smirk. _She was going to get those swords._

"We can leave in eight days. Then we'll head for the next island," Chopper replied.

" _That's too bad. I'm sure everyone would like you. But we understand if you have other things to do,"_ Ace said, bumping Luffy's shoulder to get her to stop looking at the green haired man with a challenging look. That was asking for trouble _._

"Uh… no, I'd like to see more of you!" Chopper said. He liked the nymphs. And they obviously liked him. They seemed to just not like humans. He wondered why that was.

"Wait, Chopper! We're supposed to get more medicine today since we left so quickly yesterday," Sanji said. He had looked over at all the nymphs while they watched Chopper's performance, and all of the females were beautiful. He was trying to hide a blush, and especially a nosebleed.

" _You can come and pick herbs from our meadow!"_ Luffy offered loudly. But she was greeted by frowns from the other nymphs.

" _No, he can't come to our meadow!"_ a male nymph said to Luffy and Ace. " _He'll use them to help humans. It's not allowed."_

Luffy's face fell. She knew he was right. " _Sorry, nevermind,"_ she told Chopper sadly _. "We should go. Thanks for showing us your cool stuff,"_ Luffy told him. She turned around with Ace, who held her hand, and they began to walk away.

"Wait! Do you… wanna have breakfast with me - us?" Chopper asked. He didn't want them to leave. He liked them, and they were interesting. Luffy and Ace eyed him warily, and then their eyes flicked to the much larger humans.

" _We don't consort with humans," Ace said, both he and Luffy, stopped again. "We have to go now." Both Luffy and Ace had grown uncomfortable so close to such large and negative looking humans. "Bye!" Luffy called as she and Ace walked away and around the corner._

" _What do ya wanna have for breakfast?" Ace asked Luffy, who looked a little down. She wanted to hang out with Chopper more, but she didn't like the other humans being there._

" _Hmm… Why don't we go to their ship and eat some of their food?" Luffy said mischievously. "They offered to have breakfast with us. We just misunderstood and thought they were offering to eat at their ship. When they weren't there, we got so hungry we couldn't help ourselves."_

_Ace grinned, up for a little trouble making. Not being able to do anything yesterday had taken its toll of the two. The two nymphs turned another corner and ran to the docks._

"Why did you offer them to have breakfast with us?" Usopp asked Chopper, like he was crazy. They were all sitting at a restaurant waiting for their food. Chopper was moping.

"I liked them. They were nice. They offered me to use their herbs. But the other ones got mad and said no. Luffy seemed really fun, too. I wanna know more about them. Are they magic? They just seem so interesting!" Then he went back to moping, playing with the straw in his juice.

"What were they saying? And what are their names?" Robin asked. She also had wanted to have breakfast with them. They were fascinating, even if she couldn't converse with them personally.

"The girl was Luffy and the other one was Ace, her brother. She kept asking me questions about myself. She wanted to eat one of my Rumble Balls but Ace told her not to. When I asked them if they wanted to eat with us, they told me they wouldn't consort with humans… I wonder what happened to them to hate humans so much?"

"Think about it, Chopper. They're all tiny and aren't exactly threatening looking. Think about most human nature. Humans would use them for their powers, whatever they may be. I think, for whatever reason, it is smart for them to keep their distance from humans personally.

"It would be nice to be friends with them, but it looks like that wont be what happens, and that's fine. I dont think it's anything personal, like who we are as individuals. It's probably also tradition. We shouldn't bother them with forcing our company… But they were so beautiful!" Sanji cried, thinking about how he could be the protective partner with a fragile female partner needing protection. Though he was sure if he said that, it would be quite offensive.

Zoro was scowling while they spoke. He did _not_ like Luffy. She kept eyeing his swords, almost hungrily. And that mischievous smile put him on guard. It's not like she could get his swords on the ship. They wouldn't even know which one was theirs.

_Luffy and Ace sat in the tangerine grove, eating delicious food from both the trees and the kitchen. They made sure to keep everything in the right places. No one would know they'd even been there. Even if they broke something, they could easily repair it._

_After Luffy finished eating, she explored the inside of the ship. It was pretty small for such a large group of people, but it was cozy. The bathroom was nice, though small for humans. The tub was a nice size if Luffy wanted to take a bath._

_The hammocks were fun to play with and swing around in. She looked in every drawer and closet. In the girl's room, Luffy was surprised about how many outfits the human women had. And they were all so revealing. If Luffy were to wear something like that, it would be frowned upon. She wouldn't want to even if she could, but she was sure no nymph would be seen in something like that._

_Ace was surprised that the men of the ship had multiple pairs of the same outfit. They also had one pair of shoes each._

" _Ace! These women wear so many revealing outfits!" Luffy called through the thin wall between the women's and men's rooms._

" _The men wear the same thing every day!" he called back. He headed to the room Luffy was in and saw her pinching her nose away from a bottle._

" _Ace, what is this? It smells terrible!" Luffy commented, waving the air. Ace spritzed the thing, too, revolted as well._

" _I have no idea. It's nasty." Luffy had moved on to the vanity table. She rummaged around the drawers, pulling out lipstick and nail polish._

" _Ooh, it's like a pen," Luffy said absentmindedly, drawing the lipstick onto her small hands. Then she easily wiped it off with her other hand, the mess disappearing. "I feel bad for humans. They have to use stuff to clean. It's so much easier for us…" Luffy said, now playing with nail polish._

" _That was a pen and this is a brush!" Luffy exclaimed as she played with makeup. When she realized Ace had left the room, she put everything back where it was. She hurried up to the deck and ended up finding Ace in the storage room._

" _It's too bad we can't let them know we were here. This is quality rope to take."_

" _Why does it matter? Just make yourself some rope," Luffy said, jumping from one box to another, then swinging on the lamp in the room. "Do you think we should go now? I'm sure they'll be coming back soon," Luffy mumbled to herself, but Ace could hear of course._

" _Yeah, let's go," Ace agreed, turning everything back to how it was._

_As they left the ship, and ran up the docks and to the forest nearby, Luffy laughed, saying, "Now I know the layout of the ship to get those pretty swords."_

" _I don't know, Luffy. They looked pretty powerful, even if one of them refused to look at us. They looked like surprisingly powerful people. Besides the human with the long nose. Even the lady holding the book looked powerful," Ace said, both of them walking away from the small harbor, home to many boats people live in._

" _I'll be okay. But it was a really cool ship, huh? And big for us. I liked their comfy seats. They'd be fun to bounce on, right?" Luffy asked. She couldn't wait to get back on that boat and prove to Ace and Makino that she was strong enough to steal from a powerful human. She'd come home with a big, beautiful weapon. And then she'd go back for the other two. Eight days, huh? Plenty of time._

" _Yeah, I'm sure it'd be fun to live in. Let's go home, I'm tired. We got up too early," Ace said. Luffy skipped next to him as they walked down the familiar trail._

The nymphs had left the crew alone other than some saying hello to Chopper, who was drinking up the positive attention. He wished he could hang out with them before he and the crew left. But he didn't want to ditch the others, so he went back to the ship with them, moping slightly.

The other humans left the little people alone, everyone ignoring each other. They didn't see any more of the nymphs as they walked back to the ship.

Chopper heard laughter, and by the fact none of the crew seemed to hear it, Chopper assumed it was nymphs.

" _I dare you! If you do it, I'll steal you some candy," a female nymph told another girl. There was a rope being lowered from a peak high up above the trees._

" _Are you sure? You know you can't swim in it…" Chopper heard a male nymph say. The rope now touched the water at the far end of the harbor. Chopper could only hear them from that far because of his enhanced hearing. He watched the three play up on the peak. They were younger. Actually, all of the nymphs they'd seen looked youthful._

" _All you have to do is climb down, lick the water and come back up in under two minutes. It's easy!" the one who spoke first said. "I'll show you."_

_Chopper watched as a girl wearing the plain dress all the females wore slid down the long rope. She flipped herself upside down, her legs wrapped around the thick rope, and lowered her face down to the water. She stuck her tongue in it and then climbed back up easily._

" _See?" she asked, sounding haughty. More nymphs came up to the peak, and Chopper stopped to watch them play. Robin had stopped, too, and was watching them with a smile._

_Another girl told the original she could do it better. Then she tied the rope around her waist and spun down all the way to the bottom of the rope, swinging by one hand at the bottom and tasting the water. She then climbed up nimbly, laughing._

"What are they saying?" Robin asked. The others also had stopped to watch the little people play in the distance.

"They're daring each other to climb down, taste the water and then climb back up. Now it's turned into a competition," Chopper explained.

Suddenly, all of them stopped playing and pulled up the long rope once they noticed humans were watching them play.

" _Stupid humans, acting like we're entertainment," a female nymph said irritably. "Let's go someplace else."_

"Wow, they really hate humans…" Chopper said sadly. Robin looked a bit sad, too. She wished she could be around them. "They left cause they thought we were using them for entertainment."

Robin suddenly frowned at herself. That's what she'd been doing. She wanted to be around them because they were fascinating. She was studying them… like they were entertainment. As if she were in a zoo, amused by the 'creatures'. She felt guilty now.

"Let's just get back to the ship," she said.

They didn't really do much the rest of the day, though some of them felt like someone had been on the ship. But upon inspection, nothing was out of place, and nothing was missing, besides some food, but it could have been any of them going in the fridge for some sort of snack.

It was Zoro's turn on watch that night, and he would stay awake the whole time. He could just picture that girl climbing up on their ship and stealing his precious swords. Well, that was not going to happen. Zoro would be humiliated if a tiny female stole his swords.

So he sat up against the railing all his watch, eyes wide open. He refused to be snuck up on.

_Luffy watched the swordsman sit up against the railing, obviously expecting her to come. She hoped he put up a good fight. She was determined to get at least one sword to start off with. She'd target the white sword first. That one was the prettiest. She'd never seen a white sword with a white scabbard._

_Luffy jumped from one ship to another, silently landing barefoot on the sheep's head of the bow. She silently walked along the railing, watching the green haired man. He didn't move at all. She hoped he wasn't asleep._

_After watching him for a few minutes, she jumped right in front of him. He growled at her. She gave a small smirk. Then Zoro stood up. He was easily two feet feet taller than her._

"Think you're gonna take my swords, runt?" _he growled, pulling his two black swords out, one in each arm._

_Luffy gave a big smile. "Of course I am, stupid human." Zoro knew what she was thinking based on that massive smirk of a smile. She put both arms up, like a fist fight._

"You think fists can beat swords?" _Zoro asked incredulously._

_Luffy's forearms suddenly morphed into two long, sharp, curved blades that reflected the moonlight. Zoro's eyes widened slightly in surprise._

_She attacked first, swiping at his legs, since she was smaller than him by far. But he blocked well, thrusting a sword up, as if to slice her in half, but she danced away from him gracefully. He swung again, with both blades going towards her small chest, but she blocked with her arm-blades easily. Every time he was about to do a move, she'd run to him too quick for him to even get in position. She'd dash in and strike so he had to block. Luffy was ruthless and relentless._

_He felt a familiar feeling fighting Luffy. She was so unpredictable. She'd even, in mid-air, shift her lower leg so it became a blade as well. He found himself backing away from her strikes. This both angered him and made his heart pump faster. He tried to swing all his swords at once, but she pushed up one blade with her leg as a blade, and spread apart his other two blades so his chest was in the open._

_But he jumped out of her range as she mercilessly slashed where his chest had been. Zoro thought she was trying to kill him, but that was not her intention because she could heal him if she felt like it._

_The battle lasted for a little under an hour, and Zoro was panting, a shark grin around the sword in his mouth. Her clothes were ripped, and his shirt was stained with blood from the small slashes she got in. He thought he cut her multiple times, but she was able to heal over too fast for him to see. It was a one sided battle they were both enjoying. But she was tired, and just wanted to get the sword already._

_She stabbed her arms into the mast and climbed up, before she leapt at him one more time, curling all her limbs in so she had four jagged blades. He felt her sword-limbs pierce him painfully. He swore as he went down. Zoro stared up at her, feeling strange, not only because he was in pain. She had cut deep, and he was bleeding a lot._

_She smirked at him as he lay there, panting and in pain. She dusted herself off and, right in front of him, picked up Wado Ichimonji from between his teeth and sheathed it gently. She waved it at him before bringing it down on his head to knock him out cold._

_Little three foot, eleven inches Luffy had defeated the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro._

_Of course, she didn't leave him to die. She healed his wounds, and left his other two swords. She'd take those in their next battle. She was surprised no one had woken up from their noisy battle. Maybe they assumed he'd deal with it. He was going to be very embarrassed when he woke up._

_Luffy jumped to the dock and ran away with the large sword, laughing hysterically. She won! There! Ace nor Makino would ever act like she was weak again. She couldn't wait to fight him again. And take another sword._

* * *

**Zoro and Luffy finally interact! Update on story status: pages = 187 words =** **66,206**

**Please review.**


	3. How Does She Know?

_I'm gonna post more often since I'm getting so little views and reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

"Zoro! What the hell happened to you?!" Usopp exclaimed once he came out to see Zoro laying on the deck, drenched with blood. He had a big lump on his head, and the light of the day hurt his eyes. Then he quickly got up and felt his chest. He was completely fine!

But there was blood all over his shirt. Was last night a dream? Then he looked to his sides, seeing two swords. Wado Ichimonji was gone.

" _Fuck!"_ Zoro screamed in fury. He looked at the evidence of last night's fight. The holes in the deck and mast, the scrapes along the ground and the blood splatters. Luffy must have done something to heal Zoro's injuries, or he'd be dead. But this was more embarrassing than being killed by a tiny woman.

First of all, he was knocked out like a little bitch and robbed. Then he was healed by his enemy! And it was a tiny, tiny girl who did this! His face turned bright red in shame and embarrassment. The fight had been fun, but he didn't like the outcome.

And she knocked him out by his own sword. He turned even redder at that.

"Whoa, what happened out here? Where is your white sword?" Usopp asked in confusion. Zoro was never without all three of his swords. Zoro turned and snarled at him.

" _Don't tell the Love-cook or Robin,"_ he hissed at the long nosed teen.

"Tell me what?" Robin asked as she came out onto the deck with Nami behind her. Zoro felt cornered when everyone asked him what was up.

"Are you… blushing?!" Nami questioned.

"No! I'm not blushing! I need to take a walk!" Zoro roared, ripping his shirt off as he left the ship.

"Be careful of pissing off one the nymphs -" Nami called.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Zoro shouted as he ran away and down the dock. " _LUFFY!"_

"Luffy? Can someone tell me what just happened?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"He's not gonna go be mean to Luffy, is he?" Chopper asked in concern. Robin put her hand on her chin in thought. Then she smiled.

"It would seem that Luffy has beaten and stolen one of Zoro's swords," she said with a chuckle. "I did tell him to be careful about his swords on this island," the woman added. Sanji busted up in laughter.

"What a disgrace!" he howled as he laughed uncontrollably. "He was beaten and robbed by a tiny woman. Ah man, I am not going to forget this." Robin chuckled as well. Nami smirked. She liked this Luffy now.

_Luffy sat at the peak and watched the Going Merry once the sun began to rise. When Zoro woke up, she chuckled. Even from there she could tell her was humiliated. Poor guy! Luffy laughed some more as he started screaming in anger. Well, he should be embarrassed, not that she was surprised by the outcome. It was not her intention to kill him. She just wanted at least one of his beautiful blades._

_She'd spent a long time in her room, admiring the sword and running her hands along the smooth blade. It had a nice feel coming off of it. Then she put it in her closet, which she'd turned into a large display case. She set her new blade at the top or the shelf, so it would be the first to be seen when anyone entered the small space._

_After Luffy got some rest, she wandered out of the home and to scope out the docks. She came skipping back home to get Ace. She had to tell him about it._

_She knocked on his door. "Ace, I have something to show you," she said through the door. Her brother opened the door with a yawn._

" _What is it, Luffy?" When Luffy gave him a smirk, he woke up a little more. "Come see," was what Luffy said, leading him to her closet display._

" _I beat him last night! And I stole the white sword! I told you I could do it. And I did it by myself," Luffy told him, laughing, arms crossed and wearing a triumphant grin._

" _You didn't kill him, did you?" Ace asked, laughing with her._

" _Of course I didn't kill him. I healed him, so he should be fine."_

" _Oh no, he won't be. I'm betting he is humiliated. You pissed on his manly honor. What was the fight like?" Ace asked. They both sat on Luffy's fluffy bed as she recounted last night and how the fight turned out._

" _I'm going back for another one tonight."_

" _You better be careful. He's gonna be pissed. He's probably gonna go around the island screaming for you. What will you do if he catches you?"_

" _I'll laugh at him. I'm sure, even if they can't hear us, they can tell when they are being ridiculed. I told you I was strong!" Luffy added with a hearty laugh. Ace smiled with her._

" _Don't tell anyone else about it until the pirates are gone."_

" _Oh, I'm sure he's not gonna want to leave before he has his sword back," Luffy replied with a knowing smile. "I watched him wake up. He was furious. I'd be scared if I weren't so strong."_

" _Don't get full of yourself. You'll shoot yourself in the foot if you do that," Ace warned. "Let's go watch him." Luffy got up and ran out of the room after him, heading for the defeated green haired pirate._

_It didn't take long for them to find him, rampaging through the town, but staying away from the nymphs as best as he could in his rage. He clearly was now wary of the tiny creatures. If they could all do what Luffy had done, then they truly were dangerous._

_Everyone, nymph or human, watched the man warily. What was his problem? His face was bright red as his eyes sifted through the market. There weren't many nymphs out yet. Zoro was swearing colorfully as he walked around the streets he'd seen Luffy on._

_Luffy and Ace watched him from the roofs of the buildings along the roads he was stalking._

" _Man, you pissed him off. Poor guy. I can't help but feel sorry for him," Ace said in sympathy._

" _Well, I'm not giving his sword back! I won it fair and square. If he gets mad about that, then he's not a very good swordsman," Luffy replied, crossing her arms. "I thought humans were stronger than this. I am disappointed."_

" _Luffy…" Ace began. He had a feeling she should give the sword back. His feelings obviously showed on his face, for Luffy grew angry._

" _He can have it back if he beats me next time. No one gives back jewelry that they steal! Why do I have to give a sword back that I won? I didn't steal it like a common thief!" Luffy said indignantly. "If I had lost, then I would have left. I'd have tried again!"_

_Ace sighed. He knew Luffy was right. But he didn't want this angry human to cause a major problem._

" _Well, why don't you tell him that?" Luffy's big brother asked. "Tell him that he'll get his sword back if he defeats you tonight. Maybe that will diffuse the situation. As he is now, he'd could cause damage and end up getting banished or even killed." Luffy frowned, crinkling up her nose._

" _...Fine. But how do expect me to tell him that?"_

" _Chopper is his crewmate, right? Maybe he'll be your translator. And I'll be there in case it goes wrong. How about we go get him?" Luffy scowled._

" _I don't like this!" she exclaimed. "Why are you making a big deal about it? You never get like this about when I've stolen someone else's weapon. What's so special about this one?"_

" _His bounty is a lot higher than the others. That's why."_

" _Well, he doesn't live up to his bounty at all. He should be ashamed of his performance."_

" _Luffy! You used four blades against him, healed yourself constantly, and moved around in a way humans can't. Of course he was at a disadvantage," Ace reasoned. "Why do you care so much about this one sword? Is it because it's white? What's so special about it?"_

" _It feels alive. That's why. It feels like someone's soul is trapped inside of it, and I've never met a weapon like that! That's why I want to keep it."_

" _Don't you think that's why it is important to him? Maybe he knows the person's soul you say is in the blade." Luffy frowned at this. If that was the case, she could see why he was so upset. Ooh but it was such an amazing blade! She really didn't want to give it up._

" _I want to see it again before we talk," Luffy said curtly. She then turned around and leapt off of the roof and hurried into the forest, heading home._

_Luffy sat on her bed with Wado Ichimonji in her lap. She had the scabbard propped against the wall as she just stared at the sword._

_Luffy found herself asking the sword what it wanted. "Do you want to stay here with me, or go back to Roronoa Zoro?" Of course there was no verbal answer, but she got the feeling of shame in the weapon._

" _You're ashamed that your master lost, aren't you?" Luffy questioned. "It was pretty sad," she added with a chuckle. "I won't use you against him again," the nymph said with a sigh. "Do you want me to take you back? Then you can try again... Kuina..."_

_Luffy felt a little tug in her mind when she knew the sword wanted to go back to its original owner. She sighed and sheathed the weapon smoothly. Holding it in one arm, she left the room and found Ace in his._

" _I'm gonna give her back. She wants to go back to her owner," Luffy said, somewhat sad. She'd never come across another blade like this one. Ace didn't question Luffy calling the sword a she. Luffy was strange like that._

" _Okay, let's go find Chopper," Ace said. Luffy held Wado Ichimonji wrapped in a blanket, carefully so not to drop it and damage the scabbard or get it dirty, since it was such a pure white._

_It didn't take long for them to find Chopper, for many nymphs went out of their way to see him. Ace and Luffy had just asked for directions._

_Luffy and Ace walked up to the pirate crew, without Zoro. Chopper walked up to the two while the rest of the group watched, interested in what was to happen next._

" _Can you take us to Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asked. "I have to give him something back."_

_Chopper nodded, knowing what Luffy would be giving back. He wondered why…_

_They found Zoro chugging a bottle of alcohol, and he seethed at Luffy when she walked nearer to him. But she stayed a little over two yards away. "Can you translate for me?" Luffy questioned. Chopper nodded._

"' _You're sword is disappointed in you,'" Chopper translated. Sanji started to laugh, but Luffy gave him a dark, warning scowl. He didn't make another noise again. Luffy turned back to Zoro, who was glaring at her. "'You broke your vow, but she doesn't want to be wielded by anyone but you.'"_

_Zoro's eyes widened, the rest of his face relaxing. The blood drained from his face. How the hell did Luffy know about the vow he made with Kuina? And she called Wado a 'she'..._

_Luffy unwrapped the sword carefully and walked nearer to Zoro, reaching up to give it back._

'" _Take better care of her.'" The rest of the crew wondered why Zoro looked so pale and stunned._

"What is this sword's name?" _Zoro asked harshly._

"' _Kuina',' Chopper translated. Zoro's mouth opened in shock. Then Chopper spoke for Luffy again. "'I wouldn't have given back your other sword that isn't cursed. You're lucky.'" She turned around and walked to Ace, who had been observing Zoro the whole time._

" _Let's go home and eat," Luffy said as she took Ace's hand. "I'm hungry from fighting last night."_

" _I would expect so," Ace replied with a smile. But then Zoro stopped them._

"Would you like to fight again sometime?" _Zoro asked, sounding a little awkward. The rest of the crew looked at him like they didn't recognize him. What was so significant about their short conversation? And who was Kuina and this vow the nymph talked about?_

_Luffy turned around and grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically. Zoro felt his face heat up. Then the two nymphs walked away gracefully and quietly, conversing with each other._


	4. Battle Two

Chopper didn't pay attention to the two's conversation, instead, he turned to Zoro. His face was red, and he looked down at the white sword before he put it back in place, where it should always be.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sanji asked. "Who is Kuina? That isn't your sword's name."

"It is interesting. I wonder what was so significant to make Zoro blush," Robin said in a teasing voice. Zoro snarled at her to shut her mouth and then walked off, down the road and turned a corner. He went the opposite way Luffy and her brother had gone.

Once Zoro was far enough, he sat against a tree, remembering his and Kuina's vow. He wondered how Luffy knew about that. And that his sword had feelings… it was strange to say the least. She'd only had it for a few hours, and she knew it like that? Knew who had owned it before him?

He could totally see Kuina being disappointed. She'd be laughing at him most likely. Beaten by another little girl. Females were his downfall. Then he thought about how much fun he'd had with that fight last night. Of course, being impaled by four blades at once hadn't been fun, but it was nice Luffy didn't leave him to die. She must be a kind person to bring back a prize just because it didn't want to be owned by her. He wondered how many weapons she had stolen. And how old she was.

And she knew that Sandai Kitetsu was cursed without spending time with it personally. He couldn't wait to fight her again, whenever that may be. His face heated up at the thought. The feeling he had when he fought with Luffy last night reminded him of when he fought with his last greatest rival, except Luffy was much more wild and unpredictable than Kuina had been. She would have loved to meet Luffy, though that brought up the question if Luffy was considered a swordswoman if she just changed her limbs into weapons.

No, Zoro would say she's a swordswoman. But she was merciless until the very end. He remembered right before she knocked him out, while she stood above him, she looked anything but tiny and fragile. She had been wearing the triumphant grin he'd worn so many times. It looked good on her.

Luffy was very pretty… And she could be easy to carry around since she's so small. He wanted to know more about her. What else she could do. Her likes and dislikes. Gah! Why was he thinking these things? He's never been fond of women before! Why now? Luffy wasn't even human, which made these thoughts more strange to him. And he wasn't supposed to care about looks.

Zoro sighed and looked at the sky, deciding to train for their next battle. He'd practice doing his sword moves quicker, since Luffy was able to stop him by being faster than Zoro was.

" _I can't wait to battle him again!" Luffy said as she and Ace ate pancakes in the large dining room. "Hey, Makino, c'mere!" Luffy called as he sister walked past a little ways away._

" _What is it?" she asked, wondering what Luffy had done this time based on her smug smile._

" _I beat Roronoa Zoro and stole his sword. I told you I would!" she told Makino, who looked slightly surprised. Then Luffy's face fell a bit. "I had to give it back, though."_

_Makino was surprised again. "Why did you give it back?"_

" _That's all you ask!? I told you I defeated some pirate with a high bounty and you don't say anything nice?!" Luffy asked, offended. Makino sighed._

" _It's impressive that you beat him, but I never told you I didn't believe you could. I don't understand why you would give it back, though. You were dead set on getting them. Why did you return it?" Makino asked, sitting down next to Luffy and taking a bite out of her pancake. Luffy looked scandalized and moved her plate away from her sister._

" _The sword felt alive, and it didn't want to be with me. And when I told Zoro that, he looked at me really strange. It surprised me," Luffy explained._

" _Well, most people can't speak to inanimate objects, Luffy," Ace interjected, sitting across from both sisters and eating his own pancakes. "It seemed like what you said had some significance to him."_

" _Maybe. I don't really care about that. I just wanna fight him again. And he wants to fight me, too. Ooh I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed, shimmying in her seat in excitement. "I'm gonna go get some sleep during the day so I can go out tonight without being sleepy. Plus, I'm tired, too." Luffy got rid of the mess on her plate and put it back in the cupboard of silverware and plates and bowls._

" _See you later!" she called as she bustled to her room. She changed into comfy clothes, planning on sleeping for a long while, and dove under her blankets, falling asleep easily._

"Zoro! Where the hell did you go?" Usopp called as he looked for the man. It was lunch time, and Sanji was going to make food. Zoro hadn't had breakfast that morning.

Zoro was sleeping against the tree he'd stopped at a couple hours ago, his swords stuck between his back and the tree. He wouldn't be surprised if some other nymph decided they wanted his shiny swords. What are they, goblins? More like little-pain-in-the-asses.

Usopp came across him and bonked him on the head. Zoro grabbed Usopp's fist before he punched down on his head again. "What do you want?" he growled. He still didn't want to be around the crew. They probably wouldn't leave him alone about Luffy and his sword.

But he was hungry, and if he was going to fight Luffy again, he should get some food. He'd had enough sleep. He'd practiced a little bit while he was out there alone, but was finding it hard to go faster than he usually did, since he always tried to go as fast as he could during battles.

"It's lunch time if you wanna come eat," Usopp said, yanking his hand out of Zoro's grip. Zoro rubbed his face and looked down to his swords, making sure they were all there in their scabbards.

"Fine. Let's go," Zoro grumbled, walking the wrong way. Usopp sighed.

"It's this way, Zoro," he said, exasperated. Zoro grunted and turned around to follow Usopp. The two didn't talk on their way back to the ship, though Usopp was watching him for most of the trip through the corner of his eye. Zoro seemed preoccupied by his thoughts, whatever they were.

"Luffy is pretty cute, huh?" Usopp asked, going out on a limb.

"Why'd you bring that up?" Zoro asked, not expecting Usopp to say _that._ "She's too young for you. She looks like a child."

"She obviously doesn't fight like one," Usopp replied, fishing for information on what happened last night. He was super curious, though he was irritated with the damage the two did to the ship during their impromptu battle. Going out to see Zoro splashed with blood, his swords all spread out next to him, unsheathed, was a sight he didn't expect to see.

"No, she fights like a fucking demon out of hell," Zoro scoffed, with a soft smirk. "Can't wait to fight her again, though. Teach her who's better." Zoro was determined to get her back for humiliating him and then exposing personal information to the crew, intentional or not.

"Hmm…" was Usopp's response just as the ship came into view.

Zoro's stomach growled at the sight of the ship. He was starving. Just that fight should have had him eating like a pig for breakfast, but then he skipped that, too. Sanji better be prepared with a large amount of food. He knew everyone was going to either mock him or pester him for information, but he was hungry. He'd deal with it, but no one would know who Kuina was. That was too personal.

Sanji had made sandwiches, three for each person with their favorite combos. As everyone sat down, and Zoro started to eat, he noticed no one else was eating. He sighed in irritation.

"I'm not telling any of you," he said, going back to inhaling his sandwiches. Then Sanji pissed him off, unintentionally for once.

"Who is Kuina?" Sanji questioned. Everyone felt the temperature in the room change. Zoro looked like a demon as he glared at Sanji.

" _You_ don't say that name! Ever!" Zoro raged at him. Even Sanji was startled by the abrupt and violent change in Zoro's voice and presence. Sanji started at him, knowing that whoever Kuina was, it was extremely personal. Even Sanji wasn't going to violate that for Zoro.

"Che," was Sanji's reply. Everyone stared at Zoro as he stuffed his final sandwich in his mouth and then stomped out of the galley. They could hear him loudly going into the storage room to get liquor.

"Damn," Usopp said.

"I'm betting Kuina is dead," Nami said, sipping her drink. She sounded a bit sad. "He obviously didn't want any of us to know who she was. Let's not bring her up again."

"Wait… he always touches that sword. Haven't you guys noticed that? Maybe that sword means so much to him because it has ties to someone who is dead," Usopp hypothesized.

"That does make sense. I wonder how Luffy knew about Kuina. Is she a sword-whisperer or something?" Nami asked. "And she's very kind to have given Wado back because she knew it had sentimental value."

"I wouldn't call beating and stealing something from someone 'kind'," Sanji commented. "But at least she seemed to heal him based on the fact he had no wounds. How did none of us hear them fighting? They must have been loud for the damage they did to the ship. And just because she can't talk, grunt or scream, doesn't mean Zoro can't…"

"You do have some good points. We can watch them fight tonight I guess," Robin said, going to her second sandwich. "I'd like to see how she fought him. What abilities she had or what weapons she used."

"Someone that tiny can't hold a big sword-" Usopp began, but Robin cut him off.

"We don't know that. We know practically nothing about nymphs. They could be ridiculously strong. It's a mystery I want to uncover."

No one bothered Zoro as he worked out on the deck. They wanted to see him fight Luffy. Sanji and Usopp wanted to see Zoro get beaten, Robin wanted to see how Luffy fought, Nami wanted to place bets, and Chopper just wanted to say hi and talk with her.

But, after dinner, which Zoro had inhaled as well, when they were going out of the galley to watch him and Luffy fight, Zoro was gone. He wasn't anywhere on the ship or near the dock.

"Ah shit," Sanji said, disappointed. "There was no way Mosshead would want to be watched during an important fight."

Robin frowned, disappointed as well. Well, they'd see who won eventually.

_After Luffy had gorged herself on food, she left to go to the harbor. She saw Zoro working out on the deck, lifting ridiculously heavy weights. For a human that is. Luffy didn't feel like having an audience as she fought Zoro. It would be distracting, and she didn't want too many humans knowing what the nymphs could do._

_Luffy couldn't scream to get his name, so she created a bow and arrow and shot an arrow holding a bunch of leaves as the mast near his head. She saw it startle the human, and she started waving her hands around at the peak the nymphs had been playing on the day before._

_Noticing that Zoro saw her, she pointed to the ground where the dock ended, and disappeared into the brush, the bow and arrow forgotten._

Zoro gave a challenging smile as he saw Luffy pointing in the direction of the start of the long dock. Zoro jumped off the ship and sprinted to the port area. Luffy was there and made motions for him to follow her.

He didn't want an audience either. He smiled at the thought of how disappointed the rest of the crew would be to miss a fight that Zoro might lose. But he wouldn't lose this time. He didn't know her tricks, but he some of what she could do. And he knew to not underestimate her, like he'd done last night.

Luffy lead him to a field a whiles away from the main market areas and busiest parts. It was super dark through the bushes they ran through, and the only thing he could see to follow her was the whites of her dress sleeves.

Neither were tired when they got to their battle stage. Luffy bounded away from him and further into the field to take off her shoes and tie her hair up with a band she created.

As Zoro took his swords out and tied his black bandana around his head, she stretched her legs and arms. "Don't go easy," the swordsman said in a gruff voice. Luffy smiled in response.

Zoro said nothing as he watched Luffy stand up straight and pull her hands up. Only this time, her limbs didn't turn into swords. Her fingers turned into jagged claws, reflecting moonlight. They were shards of metal in the shape of fingers. Her toes were also now jagged shards of metal.

"Bring it," Zoro growled through Wado Ichimonji.

Again, Luffy was merciless, but so was Zoro. He slashed at her violently, but he missed almost every time. And the times he came close, all it took was for Luffy to gently bump the sword away with one of her clawed fingers. Zoro had claw marks on his arms and chest, but he made no show of pain.

Once he gave her a deep slash on her arm, she immediately ran a hand over the wound and it disappeared.

"Cheating, are we?" he asked, somewhat teasingly. She scowled and ran her metal hand back over the wound, bringing it back. He smirked and went after her again, nicking her other arm.

_Luffy didn't like getting cut and not healing, so she coated most of her arms in metal. Now it was like she was wearing long, gray gloves with razor fingertips. She wasn't against dirty tactics, throwing dirt in his eyes as she got around his back. She leapt to grab onto his back, but he turned around, not deterred by the dirt in his eyes. He could sense where she was going next._

Zoro laughed at her pout once he had the time to wipe his eyes with the back of one of his hands. When she charged at him, wrapping both arms around a single sword, he began to laugh at the fun of their battle. He stopped laughing when she was able to twist one of his swords out of his hands and threw it behind him.

She danced away from him, smirking at his angered expression. Now he was really serious. She took one of his swords away, so he moved Wado to his sword-less hand. Luffy could feel the animosity rolling off of him, and she snickered at it. He lunged forwards, slicing his swords above one another, trying to slice her in half, knowing she'd be fine even if he did mortally wound her. But she leapt so high she was above him. She planted the balls of her dirty feet on his face.

When Zoro grunted, she was already on her way down, straightening her legs and coating the bottoms of her feet in steel. She landed both feet on Wado and his cursed blade, pushing them down harshly until they were stuck in the hard ground.

Luffy barely touched the ground before she brought her legs back up to kick his abdomen, knocking him down onto the ground. She finally landed on him with her clawed fingers pressing against his throat.

The fight was longer than their last, but felt like shorter because of how much they enjoyed it.

"You win," Zoro grumbled from underneath the little nymph. She stepped off of him and turned her body back to normal. Luffy healed her wounds by running her hands along them lengthwise. She walked to her shoes and slipped them back on, taking her hair out of the messy ponytail.

Zoro was still breathing heavily when she came back to him, holding the sword she's disarmed first. It was dirty from being lodged in the dirt. She wiped the blade against her dirty dress and set it next to the human. Zoro flinched away from her slightly when she sat right next to him. Luffy raised an eyebrow at him, but ran her hands over his body anyways, healing all of his small or large injuries.

Luffy could see his small blush when she healed the wounds on his cheeks and smiled in amusement.

She sat next to him and massaged her hands, which were stiff from being in the clawed metal form. She looked at the large moon. It was full tonight. Zoro was still laying on the ground, looking up at Luffy, who was looking at the sky, her face completely calm, though she was still sweaty from all the exertion.

"Y'know, I never beat Kuina," Zoro said conversationally. Luffy looked at him in interest, waiting for him to continue. "She beat me 2,001 times. I could barely use a single sword when I first challenged her. She wanted to become the world's greatest swordmaster, but she couldn't because she was a girl. So our vow was that one of us would achieve the title of the greatest swordmaster in the world.

"Then she fell down the stairs and broke her neck that night. This was her sword," Zoro said as he lifted Wado Ichimonji. "And now it's mine and I carry it for her. Thanks for giving it back. But how did you know about Kuina?" he asked, not expecting her to be able to answer.

Luffy spread her hands along the grass, creating a writing canvas. She created a pen and wrote her reply _. I could just feel it._ Zoro's eyes widened in amazement, but didnt change the subject to ask about that ability.

"How?"

_I can't explain it._

Zoro made a slightly disappointed look and sheathed the blade smoothly, finally sitting up.

 _I've been waiting for a good opponent for years. Thanks,_ Luffy wrote. Every time she finished a sentence and knew Zoro had read it, she wiped the words off with her other hand.

"You're a pretty worthy opponent yourself." Luffy smiled at him.

 _I'll be right back,_ the nymph wrote before silently running off and into the forest. Zoro watched where she had disappeared for a long moment. He really liked Luffy, even if she was a cocky little thief. This battle would have been much, much less enjoyable if it had taken place in front of an audience.

He couldn't help but compare Luffy and Kuina. And he had never thought he'd find someone as strong to him than she had been. He became a bit misty eyed as he thought of Kuina, which he never did anymore. Nothing brought up the memories and he was always preoccupied with something or someone else to just relax and think about her.

It was too bad Kuina couldn't meet Luffy. They would have enjoyed fighting each other. The small girl came back carrying a straw basket with apples in it and two canteens full of fresh water. Zoro sat up as she ran to him, her bundle of goods almost too big for her to carry. She set the basket in front of him and plopped down in next to him, taking a big gulp from her canteen. Zoro took the other from her and drank the water as well.

Luffy took an apple and munched on it, looking at the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky this night. The sweat was dried on her from the cool breeze coming through the clearing. She looked to Zoro, who was staring at her. She made an expression as if saying, "What's with that look?"

"How old are you, Luffy?" Zoro asked. She turned her apple around and carved her finger in it until it showed "17". After she showed him, she bit off that part of the apple. She gave him a look, asking how old he was.

"I'm 19. Do you not like not being able to make noise?" She shook her head. It's not like she had any reason to. She could talk fine to who she wanted to talk to. "Hmm…" was his reply. He fought back a yawn. He hadnt napped much today. He was tired, and the constantly getting cut and stabbed part of the battle had taken its toll. Plus, whatever Luffy did to heal him seemed to exhaust him.

 _Do you want me to take you back?_ Luffy wrote. Zoro yawned again and nodded, slightly embarrassed. Luffy set all of the objects she had on the grass in one pile, leaving it for her to come get back later. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress, bounding away once Zoro stood as well.

It was hard for Zoro to keep up this time, since he was more tired, and Luffy was running quicker than last time for some reason. When she ran, it was like she bounced around silently. Her footsteps made no sound, though Zoro's boots were crunching leaves and twigs in their path. It wasn't long before they were heading downhill, and Zoro could smell the sea.

Luffy finally slowed when they came to a dirt clearing with a single building. They were at the harbor. She stopped at the edge of the dock and smiled at Zoro. Zoro smiled back and walked down the deck to the ship, only looking back to see Luffy disappear into the plants that reached above her head, swallowing her.


	5. Dreams

“Mosshead, where the hell have you been?!” Sanji called as Zoro climbed up the side of the Merry. Everyone were frowning at him. They’d been looking forward to the fight. To see how little Luffy had beaten Zoro. Robin had really wanted to watch Luffy without offending any of the nymphs. She felt bad that she found them interesting enough to study, but she couldn't help it. 

“Out,” Zoro said, passing all of them without another word and heading to the men’s room to change out of his dirty clothes and go to sleep. But it was hard for him to sleep as he laid on the couch. He kept thinking about their fight, and he couldn't believe he spoke about Kuina with a near stranger. But maybe that’s why he had. It wasn't like Luffy knew Zoro well enough to judge that kind of story.

Zoro tossed and turned, trying to go to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. But he didn't want to leave the room. And he really was tired, but he kept thinking about their fight, and how he had actually laughed while they battled. And thinking about the way Luffy moved, like she was weightless. He wanted to see more of what she could do. She was such a mystery. All of the nymphs were. 

But he was not going to tell anyone what Luffy was able to do. The nymphs obviously didn't want any human to know of their abilities, and that was why no one ever returned after following the little ones. 

He became slightly worried about the rest of Luffy’s kind. What if they didn't approve of him and Luffy spending time together, and Zoro went missing. Did they kill who followed them, or did they do something else to get rid of them? He couldn't see Luffy killing anyone, but looks can be deceiving. Luffy had brutally stabbed him to steal a sword after all, though she had healed him afterwards. 

Then he thought of the warm smile she gave him, instead of responses like someone who could speak would give. He wished she could speak, but there was nothing to be done about it. It wasn't like she could just suddenly grow the necessities of vocalization. 

Zoro eventually fell asleep, and had a dreamless sleep. The other guys didn't bother him, thankfully. They’d bother him tomorrow. There was no doubt.

  
  


_ Luffy ran back to the clearing and collected her things, then heading home to sleep. She was tired from the fight she won again. She wondered why Zoro had told her about Kuina. It seemed pretty personal. Maybe it was because she couldn't really speak back, so he felt safe talking to someone who couldn't really judge, or scoff, or do something rude.  _

_ The lights were mostly off when she got home, and she hurried to her bedroom, putting the canteens and basket in her chest at the end of her bed. She was glad Ace hadnt waited up for her. He’d have wanted to ask her all about her fight, and she was tired.  _

_ Curling up under her thick blankets, she fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamt about playing tag with Ace and Zoro, and then the two got in a fight, and Ace won. Then she and Ace ran around shouting about how they were the most powerful siblings ever, embarrassing Zoro greatly, making his face bright red. It was a funny sight. _

_ When she woke up, she left her room with a grin and went to bang on Ace’s door. He opened it, looking at her sleepily. “What is it?” _

_ “I won again,” Luffy said smugly. “I disarmed all of his swords, and then pinned him to the ground. I’m so happy I won again! He was really nice afterwards, too. He told me about his sword’s story. Then he got all tired, so I brought him back to his ship,” she explained. _

_ “Where did you go?” Ace asked, feeling a bit uneasy. _

_ “That practice clearing I used when I was first training,” Luffy replied. She frowned at Ace’s upset expression. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “You went to a very secluded area, without telling anyone, with a powerful human man. Did you think that through? He could have done anything to you, or even killed you, and no one would have ever known! That was a mistake, Luffy. Did you think of that possibility? And you had already beaten him up and stolen something important. He might have still been furious and wanted revenge.” Then he sighed. _

_ Luffy looked down, understanding his concern. She hadnt thought that through. “But, I can take care of myself. I’ve proved that already!” _

_ “Luffy! Pirates and visitors don’t know our history! They don’t know what we can do to them. They might kidnap you, or at least try. They could throw you in the ocean, and you wouldn't be able to explain anything to them, or call for help. Even though we are strong and powerful, we are still disadvantaged. You know that. Anything could happen to you being alone. That’s why we stick together in groups. Tell me you understand what I’m saying,” Ace said harshly. _

_ “I understand… I just felt like he wouldn't do something bad to me…” Luffy mumbled, feeling guilty for worrying Ace. _

_ “And what if you had lost? He could have done anything he wanted to you. You know what it used to be like. How girls were treated by human men. That's why we hate them. The things they did to us before we fought back… They are unforgivable. And you have been consorting with a human?!” Ace started to raise his voice. _

_ “But he wasn't someone who had treated us like that! He wasn't even born when that all happened. You can't blame him for something he didn't do. That’s just not fair… And you know that, don’t you?” Luffy countered, becoming defiant. She just knew Zoro wouldn't do anything, and that’s why she never considered something bad like that would happen. _

_ “I know that, but it’s still dangerous. Especially because he’s a pirate with a high bounty.” _

_ “Chopper is a pirate, and you like him. Why would he sail with pirates who are terrible? Just because Zoro looks grumpy doesn't mean he’s a bad guy!” _

_ “Luffy, why are you defending him so strongly?” Ace asked. “You met two days ago, and for half of that time, he was furious with you or didn't like you in the first place. Just because you had some important, tiny conversation doesn’t make him your friend or anything. Just because he’s fun to fight with doesn't make him your friend either.” _

_ Luffy looked down at her feet. She nodded once and sadly walked away from Ace, her bottom lip sticking out with a deep frown. Zoro probably doesn't want to be her friend in the first place. And he’d be leaving soon, so why would she want to be friends with someone who would leave so soon. They only liked fighting together, and that was it. _

_ But Luffy was okay with that, because Ace was right. If Zoro were to move here, that would be different. She wished he was a nymph like her. So he could understand her and they could be real friends.  _

_ She went to Makino’s room and knocked on the door.  _

_ “Hey, what’s wrong?” Makino asked, seeing Luffy’s depressed and deep frown. She opened the door wider to let Luffy in. _

_ “Will you go to the library with me? I just feel like staying home today…” Luffy mumbled. Makino looked at her sadly. Something happened. _

_ “Sure. But let’s change,” Luffy’s sister said. Luffy nodded and left to her room to change out of her pyjamas. She slipped on clean shoes, and met Makino in the hall. They walked out of their home and to the tree entrance.  _

_ It was still early morning and there weren’t that many people out. The library was also pretty much empty except for a familiar looking woman standing in one of the isles, looking at the books about the history of the island. You could tell she wasn’t from around here because humans rarely read those books.  _

_ Luffy payed no more attention to the woman as she and Makino walked to the fiction section. Once Luffy picked out a couple books, some she’d already read, she left the library, still looking down. She was gonna spend the day in bed. She was in no mood to socialize.  _

  
  


Zoro woke up to the sound of Usopp dropping something heavy, with a loud “Oof!” accompanied. Zoro looked to the side at him in irritation, but Usopp didn't see. Zoro sighed, not feeling like going back to bed. And he was hungry. Last night was pretty intense, so of course he was starving. Love-cook better have made something high in protein. 

The swordsman change clothes and put his swords back to his hip, stopping slightly when he saw how dirty the scabbards were. They had been on the thin, somewhat dirty grass last night. He’d clean them later. Then he gave a soft smile thinking about how much fun last night was. 

Th **ey had five more days till the** y left. Suddenly, he felt sad about that. He hadn’t had a battle that made him laugh in a very long time. He’d smiled - well,  _ smirked,  _ or gave a creepy grin, but not laugh. 

He was silent all breakfast, distracted by thoughts of leaving. He didn't even jab at Sanji through the whole meal. He didn't notice that everyone was looking at him strangely. Robin was smiling knowingly at him a bit as she sipped her coffee. 

“So how did the fight go last night? Did she kick your ass again?” Nami asked. Zoro just nodded, no real expression on his face. Nami frowned at this; something was up with him. “What was the fight like?” she asked, trying to get information out of him about why he was acting all distant like this. She wanted something to hold over him so she could up his ever growing debt. 

“It was fine,” was all Zoro said. But he had a small smirk on his face as he said this. “She’s pretty strong. And fights dirty,” Zoro said, thinking of Luffy throwing dirt at his face.

“What do you mean?” Usopp questioned. 

“I mean throwing dirt in my face and yanking weapons away and throwing them behind me,” Zoro elaborated, surprising everyone that he wouldn’t just grunt as an answer. 

“Well, she doesn't seem that strong if she couldn't cut you even once,” Usopp commented. Zoro frowned. He didn't like him calling Luffy weak, but he didn't want to tell anyone about what her powers were. No one knew for a reason, and he wasn't going to mess it up. Some on this crew couldn't keep their mouths shut (Usopp). 

“Oh, I wouldn't say that,” Robin interjected. “Remember the first time she defeated Zoro? It was clear he had had wounds from the copious amount of blood that was on his clothes, but there were no wounds when we found him. They can most likely heal themselves or others. That would be the most logical answer.” She sipped her coffee again, watching Zoro’s expression.

He looked a little peeved. She could understand. He didn't want others to know what Luffy could do, since the nymphs hid their abilities from the humans as best as they could.

“Isn’t… it isn’t scary to be around her? She could kill you, or whatever they do to get rid of people, easily,” Usopp asked. 

“It isn’t scary being with her. Besides, I don’t really think she’d just kill someone without letting them put up a fight,” Zoro replied, finished with his food.

“But she is violent, right?” Nami questioned, wanting to know more about Luffy. Zoro didn't get interested in things easily, but this seemed like an exception. 

Robin answered before Zoro. “Nymphs are not violent. There is no proof that they kill those that follow them. They only defend themselves against threats. And as for the missing followers, for all we know, they could just make them go somewhere else. And just because Luffy likes to fight, does not mean she is violent. She has most likely healed Zoro’s injuries as well. 

“While I did see her look somewhat angry and threatening, I assume it was only because Sanji was getting in her way while she carried something that she didn't want to drop. I know Nami would react the same way,” Robin finished, looking over at the other woman.

“But Nami would have hit Sanji if he did that. Luffy didn't. She’s nice!” Chopper said. He wasn't trying to be rude to Nami, but she scowled at him anyway. 

“Yeah, Nami seems more violent than Luffy,” Usopp commented quietly. But Nami heard it and reached over to punch his head. “You see!” Usopp whined, leaning away from her.

“I am not violent, I just like discipline,” she said, crossing her arms. No one disagreed out loud.

“So are you gonna see her again today?” Chopper asked. He wondered if Luffy would be his friend, too.

“Don’t know. It’s not like we made plans or anything. We didn't really talk at all, anyways,” Zoro replied. The others frowned. The nymphs couldn't possibly speak. 

“How did you talk to her?” Sanji questioned. Zoro responded that she wrote on a paper. “Do you want to see her again?” Sanji asked, sounding a bit teasing, but was surprised, like everyone else, when Zoro answered truthfully… with a slightly red face.

“...Yeah…” he said softly. Nami and Robin giggled. Usopp and Chopper looked confused and Sanji looked angry. He recognized that look, and Luffy could do so much better than  _ Zoro _ . 

“Do you  _ liikkeee  _ her?” Nami asked, her hand in front of her mouth to stifle giggles at Zoro’s expression. His face was red. 

“No,” he growled, sounding angry. “And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You’d probably blackmail me somehow. I’m going out,” he said, jerking the bench back, making Chopper and Usopp almost fall off. 

“Don’t get lost,” Nami called as Zoro left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

As he walked through the town, he couldn’t help but look at all the nymphs, trying to unconsciously find a certain one. But there weren’t many out yet. It was early after all. But why did everyone act so weird this morning? And tease him about liking Luffy… he couldn’t even talk to her! Well, not that he talks a whole lot himself… but that wasn't the point. Plus, they were leaving in five days, it’s not like a…  _ relationship _ (he shivered at the word) could work in such a small amount of time. And he’d probably never come back to this island and Luffy would never come with them - not that he wanted her to! He only liked her because she could fight well. That was it!

“Ugh…” Zoro sighed, sitting against the same tree he had the day before. He didn't like this. He kept thinking about Luffy, and that smirk she wore while she fought that reminded him so much of himself. How he looks when he fights. He wanted to see her again today…

Zoro napped at the tree for a few hours, before he wake up to a bunch of little people eyeing him. He jerked up right and stood up. Their eyes followed his face. Well, the side of his face. No… his ear. They were looking at his ear? Then he remembered Robin say no one wears jewelry anymore, and touched his golden earrings.

“Uh, bye!” he said, and ran off, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. But he didn't want to piss them off by being rude. None of them followed, though they all felt slightly disappointed. They were swinging and looked really pretty. 

Zoro was somewhat surprised Luffy hadn’t stolen his earrings yet. Hadn’t yanked them out and then healed the wounds over. He wandered around for a while, getting further and further away from the town, until he was on a trail going up higher to the mountainous area, in the middle of the island. 

He wandered for a few hours before he heard rustling, and saw some nymphs running around 30 feet away, either ignoring or not noticing the green haired human. He didn’t pay much attention to them, not wanting to piss them off or offend them. 

The three playing did notice him, but he was heading in the opposite direction of their home entrance, so they watched him until he was far enough to not be seen or heard. He was probably lost, but who cares? As long as he stays away from their favorite places, he was free to be lost and wander endlessly.

Zoro couldn't deny that the forest was beautiful, with spots of sunlight making it through the thick foliage above the grassy ground. He saw a few rope swings on some of the bigger trees hanging off of high, thick branches. He wondered if Luffy played on them. Then he blushed a little, and sighed at the heat he felt flood his face.

The swordsman hadnt noticed he was unconsciously looking for Luffy, wanting to see her again… but only to fight! That was it. Stupid crew, asking these stupid questions making him feel weird. Zoro stopped wandering and sat down at a sunny spot. He knew he’d have a hard time finding his way out, but that could wait for now. For now, he wanted to escape his weird thoughts. But that’s not what happened. 

_ Dream start _

_ Luffy was standing on the railing of the Merry, looking out at the ocean, like she’d never seen it before. She was so quiet and still that you’d think she was a very realistic looking statue. Then Zoro walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her away from the railing and spinning her around.  _

_ She made little sighs that shook her body; silent laughter. Then Sanji came over and took her hand to kiss it. Luffy pulled her hand away awkwardly, set down on the ground for Zoro to punch Sanji across the face. _

_ “Don’t you touch her again! She’s mine,” he snarled. Luffy blushed and gave a small smirk behind him as she watched Zoro pull out his swords as Sanji brought his leg up.  _

_ The scene changed and Luffy was sitting on the railing of the Merry, looking at the ocean again, like she was searching for something on the empty horizon. She was completely engrossed the the peaceful view, punctuated by a dolphin or seal once and a while. Usopp was messing around a little ways behind her with his weapons. One of them exploded, startling Luffy. She jolted and slipped off the railing, falling into the ocean with a small  _ ploop.

_ Nobody noticed for a few seconds before Chopper started screaming about Luffy calling for help, and that she’d fallen into the water. Robin screamed at someone that she couldn't swim, and Zoro dived under immediately, looking for Luffy in the unnaturally clear water.  _

_ She had latched onto the side of the ship underwater with a metal claw, her eyes wide and she was panicking. She couldn't bring herself up, and started to lose her grip. But then Zoro was there, grabbing her around the tiny waist and swimming up with her. She was almost weightless in the crook of his elbow.  _

_ Luffy started sobbing once they got to the surface. A rope was thrown over the side, but Luffy couldn't climb it from her shaking. Robin gently picked her up with multiple pairs of arms and passed her up the side of the Going Merry. Once the nymph was over the side and onto the deck, she curled into a little ball and sobbed silently, making no sound, but her body wracked anyway.  _

_ Zoro tried to comfort her, but she ran away from him and to the dock, where Ace suddenly was, holding her as she hugged him and cried. It was as if Ace spoke, when he said, “You could never protect her,  _ **human** . _ ”  _

_ End dream _

Zoro woke up, startled by the intensity of the dream. And his face and whole body felt hot in embarrassment. He just met her and already he was having possessive dreams about being with her romantically. He gave a large sigh, pulling Wado out of its scabbard and staring at it, wondering what Luffy thought when she looked at it after stealing it from him. What told her about the sword’s sentimental value? It was a mystery he’d probably never unravel. 

And the last dream was just disturbing. He didn't want to think about it again.

Looking up at the sky, he sighed one more time and tried to find his way back to the town. 


	6. New Things

_Luffy sat in her bed and read. All day. She was on her stomach in her pyjamas, the book propped up in front of her. She snacked on almonds as she read, sometimes having to read the paragraph multiple times to process what it said. But she continued to read, trying to be engrossed in the adventure book._

_She was sad there werent many fiction books like this one. She wished she could go on an adventure. She wished Ace would go with her for company, and she wished she could swim in the ocean so she could be on a boat and sail to mystery places, and meet new things. New foods, environments, animals. Maybe, somewhere out there, there were people like hers. Nymphs or other creatures who could do magic._

_She'd read once about fruits that granted people powers if they ate them. What kind of powers? Powers like hers? How interesting it would be to meet those people. Would she meet better people to battle? Steal new weapons? Be free out there, maybe making new friends. That would be fun. She couldn't remember much about the fruits… or were they vegetables?_

_She loved everyone here (every nymph), but they were mostly confined to the forest, and it became boring for her. Thankfully, she had Ace and sometimes Makino to make things more interesting._

_She wondered where Zoro and his friends were, and what they were doing. Maybe they were eating yummy food, or playing games together or drinking alcohol and throwing a party. Chopper had powers, so do the others have powers too? She kind of wanted to meet them, but she didn't like the man with the yellow hair. First, he almost causes Luffy's cake to fall down, then he kept sneaking peeks at all of the nymphs in a creepy feeling way._

_She'd seen him once afterwards, making a human woman really uncomfortable. And the long nose human was obviously terrified of Luffy and Ace. That didn't particularly make her mad of sad, but it made her wonder, if the others were so scared, besides Chopper, why Zoro was different?_

_Even if he were strong, he'd be useless if he was banished. There's no way to fight back a banishment. You disappear someplace for good. A nymph can't call a banished person back._

_It was nighttime by the time she'd finished three of the four books. She needed a break and some fresh air._

_Still in pyjamas, she went outside and walked to the beaches edge and sat in the sand. She wanted to go out, but she didn't want to worry Ace or make him angry. She wasn't_ scared _of him or anything when he got upset, but she didn't like it when he looked down on her, even if he wasn't meaning to. She splashed her bare foot in the small waves that washed away sandcastles and made a very quiet sloshing sound._

_She wanted to go see Zoro. He was fun to fight with and beat up, but she also just liked him in general, even though they had barely spoken at all. Well, him spoken, Luffy written. Then there was that moment when she gave his sword back when he looked at her with amazement and shock, and then the time last night where he smiled a real smile at her, not a smirk she wore herself._

_He seemed grumpy and antisocial when she saw him with his friends or alone, but he didn't act like that with Luffy. And he was so happy when she came to get him and lead him to their newest arena. Zoro had laughed in her presence, and she had a feeling that was a rare event, laughing at anything._

_She looked up at the moon, not full anymore, and the sky was more cloudy tonight than last night. And she was utterly bored. So she walked out back into the forest and headed towards the docks, wondering if Zoro was out on deck, since she wasn't going to go into the men's room when everyone was on the ship. Plus she didn't want to invade privacy in any way. She hurried through the woods, faster than she knew she was._

Zoro finally made it back to town after a long time of going in circles. It was a miracle he made it back, plus not seeing any nymphs he could piss off. Though there might have been and he just didn't notice it, but at least he wasn't dead or whatever they do when a human gets too close to their home.

He sat on the bench he'd first seen Luffy and the nymphs at. But Luffy never came. Robin did, though.

"Looking for Luffy?" she asked, making Zoro purse his lips in irritation and defiance to answer. She smiled knowingly and sat down next to him, carrying new books since she'd finished the last one. "She was in the library this morning with another nymph, looking down. She checked out four thick books, so it's safe to say she is probably gonna spend today at home, wherever that is." Robin giggled at that sentence, entertained by what the nymph had checked out. "She looked pretty sad, so I think that she might have gotten in trouble for fighting you last night," Robin hypothesized.

"She didn't get in trouble for fighting the first night. I think," Zoro replied, worried it was his fault she got in trouble. But thankfully nymphs supposedly never hurt each other.

"It might have been different this time. No one was around and you were in a secluded area. And it's possible she told no one where she was going. If you had been a bad human, you could have hurt her or kidnapped her. And she can't exactly scream for help, if anyone would actually hear her." Robin paused, looking at Zoro's sad face. "So I think you won't be seeing her tonight."

Zoro sighed.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for Zoro, but he decided to take watch again, since he took naps a lot because he was so bored, not to mention the earlier naps. So he wasn't tired at bed time.

Sanji had been the one to watch the ship, so he was able to make a lot of desert dishes for later (mostly for Robin and Nami), and a big dinner. Chopper and Usopp had been shopping for tools, since Usopp wanted to be with someone that the scary nymphs liked and wouldn't hurt. Nami had gone shopping for clothes, because what else would she do.

The very girly part of her kept wanting to suggest different outfit choices for the beautiful little people, or some makeup. But she kept these to herself, not wanting to offend them. There really werent many of them. They obviously stayed in the forest more or the mountain. Wherever they lived. Or there just weren't many of them on the island in general.

She tried no to look at them, but it was difficult. When one caught her looking, the girl frowned at her, causing Nami to abruptly walk the other way. She also noticed the nymphs were mostly female, and that they staying in groups of three or more. They always had a blank face. And there were no old ones. They all looked young, but not young like a baby or child. It was hard to describe.

_Luffy made it to the docks and walked along it slowly now. It looked like none of the lights were on in Zoro's ship. She still really liked this ship. Compared to the other boring ones, this one had personality. It looked like a fun ship._

_A few yards away from the ship, she took off in a sprint, which she was almost unable to be seen. Then she leapt off the end of the deck and turned her hands into thick claws, digging it into the side of the ship. She'd fix it later. She climbed up the wooden side fairly easily, carefully climbing over the railing and onto the deck. Her fingers relaxed back to regular and she walked around, looking for Zoro. if she saw anyone else out, she'd leave right away._

Zoro was on the crows nest, just watching the stars when the clouds moved out of the way. He was bored. The last two nights were fun, so he was bored now. He heard a snapping sound somewhere on the ship. It wasn't too loud, but he heard it anyway. He climbed down to the deck and slowly looked around, hand on his swords. Someone was on the ship, but who was it? He couldn't help but hope it was Luffy.

Whoever it was had very light footsteps and was making nearly zero sounds. Had to be a nymph, and who would it be besides Luffy?

Zoro was pretty good at making no noise either, despite wearing boots and having three swords at his side. Well, when he _wasn't_ in the woods he was quiet. He finally found Luffy below where he was, looking in the darkened windows for something. But she couldn't see anything, which visibly frustrated her.

Zoro dropped down next to her and she reacted on instinct by immediately changing her hand into claws and slashed, cutting Zoro's chest horizontally. He just frowned at her, and she frowned at him, irritated that he surprised her like that. But she ran her soft, small hand across the cut and soon it was gone. Then she did it a second time to repair his shirt. This disproved Robin's theory that she could only heal.

"Thanks," Zoro said, his frown gone. She bowed her head like an apology. "It's fine, I'm the one who startled you," he told her. She smiled a soft smile, making his heart beat faster. This was ridiculous.

Luffy looked to the mast, frowning at the damage she had done. There was some sort of tape covering the holes she had made. She silently walked over and ripped the tape off, covering the damage with her hand. It easily repaired itself. She then fixed the other damages she had caused.

"That's really cool. How do you do that?" Zoro asked. Luffy chewed her lip, not sure to tell him or not. "I won't tell anyone else. Promise," he added. Luffy nodded her head and sat down in front of him. He took the clue and sat in front of her. Instead of pulling a paper out of nowhere, she just made a thick black pen and wrote on the deck. Upside down for Zoro.

_Rewind time for small things. Cuts, stains and messes, broken things._

"And what about making things out of thin air?" Zoro questioned. Luffy didn't hesitate to answer. Zoro found himself looking at her hair that some strands fell over her small shoulders. Then he looked at her written reply.

_I just do. I have no way to explain it. What do you want me to make?_

"Dry sake," he answered right away. Luffy smiled in amusement and created a glass and it magically filled. She filled hers with orange juice.

 _Try it._ Zoro drank it. It tasted perfect.

"It tastes perfect. Why do you go to buy things in the market if you can just do this? Couldn't you just create food?"

 _It spoils quickly. Your sake would have not tasted good if you drank it 15 minutes later. Want me to make something else?_ She was having fun with this.

"Hmm… Something big… how about a giant weight. Like the ones over there?" he said, pointing to his own. She smiled again and the metal flowed out of her hands, morphing into a giant dumbell that she then picked up with ease. "That's amazing," Zoro said with awe. Luffy grinned again, feeling a slight blush. But he couldn't see it too well because it was dark outside.

"What about changing your own body? Can you only do it to your limbs?" This was all so amazing. He was fascinated, and he could now see why Robin was, too. But she wasn't able to see any of this. It made Zoro pity her, but was also smug Luffy was only showing him this.

Luffy shook her head, and made metal spikes grow out of her spine, and made herself metal fangs, which was really creepy, and then coated all of her visible body with gray, which he assumed was metal as well. Then everything went back to normal. But her pyjamas were ripped so she asked him to turn around. All she did was take her arms out of her polka dotted pyjama dress, moved it backwards, and mended the holes.

Luffy clapped once to let him know she was done. She smiled at his darkened cheeks.

_I didn't take it off. You don't need to be embarrassed._

"I'm not embarrassed," Zoro said, sounding grumpy. He flushed darker when she grinned at him with almost perfect teeth. One canine was longer than the other. "No, really."

 _Whatever you say…_ Her let out a few little sighs that he assumed her laughs. _My turn to ask questions._ Zoro nodded. _What are your friends like? Besides the creepy blonde one._

Zoro couldn't help but burst into laughter. _You don't like him?_

"Hell no. I _hate_ him. We argue and fight all the time. His name is Sanji, but I call him dart-brow or love-cook cause he's a pervert."

_Seems like it. He was making us uncomfortable when we were watching Chopper's magic._

"That's him for you."

 _Who else?_ she wrote eagerly, with an interested look on her face.

"There's Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp," Zoro listed. Assuming she wanted more information, he began to describe them. "Robin is the captain, and she loves learning history and new things. She says really dark things so I think she's a bit off in the head. She has Devil Fruit powers. She can make body part come out of anything," (Luffy looked bewildered.) "I know, it's creepy sometimes. Nami is the navigator, who punches us a lot and is obsessed with money and treasure. Usopp is the sniper. He's a coward and lies _all the time._ They aren't even believable. Then there's Chopper, who ate a Devil Fruit that made him part human, which is why he can talk and speak to animals as well. Then there's me, the swordsman," Zoro concluded.

_You mean the man who will become the greatest swordsman in the world?_

"Damn straight." Luffy grinned again.

 _I'm sorry about taking an important sword. I should have picked the other one._ Luffy said with a serious look on her face.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have met you if you didn't beat the shit out of me and leave me for my crew to find. Thanks for bringing Wado back, though," Zoro replied, not sounding mean about it at all. Luffy laughed silently again.

 _I like hanging out with you. You look grumpy a lot though. I guess I'm special then,_ Luffy observed.

"Yup," Zoro replied truthfully. "I'm only grumpy around people who piss me off."

 _You don't like the people on your crew?_ she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"No, I like them. They just piss me off a lot, but their still like my family. A random-ass, dysfunctional family. But still family. I'll protect them. What kind of swordsman would I be with nothing to use from it?" he said simply. Luffy had a warm smile on her face.

_You're a good person._

"I bet you are, too. Even if you are a cocky little thief. I'm guessing nymphs don't kill those who follow them." When Luffy wore a closed off expression, Zoro knew she was not going to talk about that. "You don't have to tell me. It was just an observation." Her closed off expression left and she had the content face back on. Then her stomach grumbled. "Hungry?" Zoro asked, amused.

_Yeah. I didn't eat very much cause I wasn't going to battle tonight._

"Can't you just make your own food?" Why would a nymph ever go hungry if they can create any food they want?

 _It's not very filling. You won't be able to get drunk off of what I made for you. It's effects fade fairly quickly._ Luffy then looked mischievous. _Can I have some food from your kitchen?_

"Sure," it's this way. Zoro said, wondering what that look was about. When Luffy went straight to refrigerator, Zoro got suspicious. "You've already been here, haven't you?" Luffy stopped and licked her lips nervously, but didn't lie. She nodded.

Then she turned to the wall and wrote with her pen: _Me and Ace were curious so we came to look. That bottled stuff in the girl's room smells nasty. Don't worry, we didn't look in any underwear drawers._

Zoro couldn't help but laugh. He had no problem with her and her brother snooping, but the rest might. "You'd probably be horrified if you saw the kind of underwear Nami probably wears. And don't tell any of them you were snooping."

 _I can imagine what they'd look like. I saw all of her clothes after all._ She then wiped the words off and rummaged through the fridge. He heard her gasp when she saw the left over desert. She didn't hesitate to pull that out and take a piece of it from the sealed plastic bag and create a fork and plate to eat it off of. She made a sigh at its delicious taste. So she ate another one. And another one until it was all gone.

Then she created what looked identical to them and stuffed them into the same bags and sealed them again. She turned to the wall once again.

_Hope you didn't want anymore cause that's gonna be moldy by tomorrow._

"I look forward to seeing love-cook's face," Zoro replied casually. "And he worked so hard on it. But you dont care do you? It's the creepy blonde guy after all. Luffy silently giggled and nodded.

_You're really fun to hang out with. I like you. It's too bad you're leaving in a few days. But I'll come visit you every day, so don't worry._

"You're awfully haughty, aren't you," Zoro asked in a teasing voice.

_I can tell you like me too, though. I'm just assuming you'll want to see me like I want to see you._

"Yeah… I like you, too. Probably too much considering how short a time we've known each other," Zoro said without thinking, then comically clapped his hand over his mouth. " _Shit…"_

_Don't worry, the feeling is mutual._

Zoro couldn't help it. He walked up to her and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her.

Thankfully, she didn't protest and reached on her tiptoes to make him have to bend down less. She kissed him back well, considering she'd never done it before.

Zoro got really into it. Her lips were so soft, and he moved his tongue into her soft, small mouth, running it across her almost perfect teeth. She gasped when he did this, but didn't pull away. She only pushed him away when she felt her toes cramping.

She walked to the table, pulling him with her, and stood on the bench so she was at his height and then grabbed his head and pulled him back to her lips, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. They both battled for dominance, almost equal in strength as they were during their two fights.

The little nymph brought her legs up and wrapped them around his middle, legs too short for her feet to touch around behind him. She realized just how much bigger he was compared to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but did not go lower because, despite the way his crew and everyone else he knew saw him, he was not a barbarian and could be a gentleman if he wanted to; and he would be for this woman.

But Luffy wouldn't be subdued by Zoro, even if this wasn't a real fight. She leaned down and left his lips so suck on his neck. Zoro panted a bit, leaning his head to the side for her. He'd have some nice hickeys tomorrow.

"Ha- have you done anything like this before?" Luffy shook her head. "Th- then you catch on real quick." He was done being the one under attack and moved his head so she couldn't suck on it anymore and he licked up her neck instead. But he wouldn't give her any hickeys. He didn't know what the other nymphs would think of her doing this, and he didn't want to get her in trouble again.

Luffy let out a slow breath that he could only compare to a moan. He wished he could hear her make one with a voice. He bet she'd have a nice voice. She finally pulled away when she looked at the clock behind Zoro's head. It was one o'clock in the morning. She knew she had a lot of time until Ace woke up and came to her door, but she wanted to be as safe as possible about not being caught. What would the others think? Would they see her as betraying them? Consorting with humans was pretty much an unofficial sin.

She pulled away, flushed and breathing heavily. She unwrapped one arm and pointed to the clock behind him. Zoro was flushed and panting as well, and excited in other areas also, but he ignored that. "You have to go?" he asked her. She nodded. He did as well, and put her down. If she noticed Zoro's unintentional excitement, she ignored it for his sake, though it made her feel weird feelings in some… places as well.

She fixed her dress, which had hiked up slightly, and combed her fingers through her hair so it looked normal again. She made the pen again and wrote: _I will see you tomorrow. Promise._ Then she gave a wry smile. _And we can continue this activity._ She smiled bigger when he gave a dopey grin.

**Please review I'm barely getting any feedback on here or ff.net and it's really discouraging since it's not getting very many views either.**


	7. Can't Stop Thinking About It!

_Shorter chapter this time. Enjoy._

_Luffy hurried out of the galley and sprinted down the docks and into the woods at lightning speed. It didn't take her long to get home, and she went to the kitchen to pretend she'd been eating if Ace woke up before she was in bed. She ate a banana, making sure to chew it the whole way to her, Ace's, and Makino's area._

_Thankfully, Ace was not in the hall, and when she opened his door slightly to look inside, he was deeply asleep. She gave a relieved sigh as she left his room and closed it quietly. She entered her own room and locked the door, laying on top of her thick blankets and pillows. She knew she couldn't sleep right now. All she could do was still feel Zoro's hard body against her small one. Oh and that cake was delicious. She hoped Zoro would be entertained tomorrow when creepy Sanji realized his delicious food was moldy._

_Luffy did eventually fall asleep, but it was a dream that she woke up to with her body zinging. How was she supposed to get rest by having such dreams? But her next dream was much more pleasant and not passionate. She was sitting on Zoro's shoulders while they watched dolphins swim in front of the ship. She was on his ship. He told her they were going on an adventure, and that it would be super fun. Then his crew came over, but their faces were blurred because she couldn't really remember them very well. Except Chopper, but he was in deer form._

_Then she was hiding inside the tangerine trees and Zoro tried finding her because she ate all of his food while he was in the bathroom and he was not happy because Sanji wouldn't give him seconds until the girls finished in case they wanted seconds, so he had to wait for who knows how long. And he was starving._

_He found her and she tried running away, but he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I can't eat because of you," he mumbled against her back. "I guess I'll just have to eat out something else-"_

_Luffy woke up suddenly, very zingy. She didn't like this! She just wanted to get some rest! Damn recent book she read. Ace would be so upset she checked that one out, though she was already 17. And Makino had only blushed when she saw what Luffy picked out. That had surprised Luffy, but then again Makino was never good talking about such things._

_The third try of sleeping, she finally had no dreams, and only woke up when her door was knocked on. She jolted in her bed, remembering what had happened before she went to sleep. Her face turned pink and she giggled. Last night was fun. But oh my those dreams actually bothered her. She didn't know what she'd do if Zoro said what he'd said in his second dream. It would be best to put that dream behind her, though._

_She got out of bed and opened the door with sleepy eyes. "What is it Ace?" she asked._

" _I was thinking we could go to the beach together. I know you're upset with me about getting mad at you about seeing that human," Ace replied. Luffy couldn't help it. "Zoro?" she asked._

" _Him. I know you want to fight him again, and this time I could go with you if you want. I won't watch the whole thing because fighting with an audience sucks, but just to make sure nothing happens to you." Then he sighed. "I know you're already technically an adult, and are very strong, but I can't help but worry about you."_

" _Brother complex," Luffy said jokingly. "I love you, and that you wanna take care of me all the time, but I'll be fine on my own. And even if I_ did _go to see Roronoa Zoro, I could take care of myself. I've won both times. I wish you would trust me to protect myself._

" _Besides… he'll be gone in a couple days, and then you won't have to worry about me seeing him again. It'll all work out," Luffy said. She hated the words she'd just spoken. She'd known Zoro a few days, but she really… like_ liked _him. He was kind to her, and seemed to genuinely care about her, no matter if she was a mute and completely different species than he was. She knew it must be a little weird for both of them, but it's not like it got in the way of that intense makeout session last night. Well, a few hours ago._

_She wondered what he was feeling like. Well, he was obviously very into based on what was happening below. She couldn't help but giggle with a blush._

After Luffy had run away, Zoro had gone back into the galley and, to his horror, " _I will see you tomorrow. Promise._ _And we can continue this activity"_ was still written on the kitchen table. He spent almost the rest of his watch desperately trying to scrub it off. It took forever before he just gave up with it barely visible. He hoped no one noticed it and looked closer. How would he explain that? There was no one else to blame considering it hadn't been there before everyone went to bed.

And the hickeys… he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. They were almost completely gone, only looking like a few faded bruises. He'd be fine...

He was nervous that every time he sat at that table, or even looked at it, he'd remember the heated makeout. Then his face might always be red in that room. Maybe he'd suggest table cloths or cushions for the benches to hide them. So he couldn't see the place Luffy's small feet had been standing so she was level with Zoro.

He was thankful when his watch was over and he could go to bed for a few hours. However, sleep was impossible after what happened a few hours ago. He'd be napping a lot during the day all right.

When he got up, having not slept at all, he realized something. That massive dumbbell Luffy had created was still on deck. Depending on who he switched with, there was a chance he could just throw it overboard so it wasn't seen. Despite being exhausted, he got up before everyone and climbed the ladder at lightspeed and ran to the aft deck and picked up that massive metal weight and dropped it into the ocean. It made a loud splash, so Zoro ran across from where he tossed it overboard and pretended to be napping.

He felt so pathetic but it was for a good cause. By the time everyone was awake and Sanji called that it was breakfast, Zoro's blush had finally faded and he knew he could pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened last night. But then Robin said something that worried him.

"So, did Luffy come over last night?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee while looking at Zoro with a knowing smile. _Oh… no, please let her not have spied_ , Zoro thought. He glared at her before composing himself. Only Robin noticed this small exchange, though.

"No. Most boring watch ever," he replied, taking a jug of his water. He really wanted dry sake. How convenient Luffy could make one whenever he wanted.

"Oh?" Robin asked simply.

 _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything_ … Zoro thought.

"That's too bad. We know you enjoyed fighting with her. Sanji, can I have some water?" Robin asked. As Sanji opened the refrigerator and pulled out the water purifier, he saw the fake pieces of cake.

"What the hell?!" he asked. Then he pulled the bags out and Zoro nearly spit out his drink. They were so moldy they had grown fur. Jeez no wonder the nymphs had to buy real food. "I made this just yesterday! It shouldn't have gotten this moldy so fast…"

Robin was the only one to notice Zoro hiding a smirk. She furrowed her brows. Usually, he would make a demeaning comment, but here he looked like he was about to laugh. Maybe something had happened last night, but what would cause _this_? She looked down at the table, and saw something near her napkin.

She discreetly tried to see what was on the table without alerting it was there to the others. After squinting for a little while, she read what had been written there. She covered it with her napkin. Luffy was the only nymph who would come on the ship, and she would have to write instead of talk. She was positive it was Luffy, and this message was quite suggestive. She frowned. Zoro was playing with fire.

"I'll watch the ship," Zoro said after the meal was over. "There's nothing to see on the island and I'm sick of the awkwardness between the humans and nymphs."

"I think I'll stay as well. I have a few books I'd like to finish before I must return them," Robin said. Then she looked at Zoro, who looked away. Great. Robin probably knew and was going to tease him about it.

But after everyone left to go shopping or sightseeing the places where nymphs didn't spend time, Robin said something he hadnt expected.

She walked to where the swordsman was lifting weights, and said, "You are playing with fire while having a fling with Luffy." Zoro dropped the weight, almost crushing his toe. He glared at her. There was no use denying that she'd come over and things had gotten more than battle partners.

"It's none of your business," Zoro said coldly, crossing his arms. "I can do what I want."

"Yes, and you might cause all of us to disappear," Robin said just as coldly. Zoro scowled very strongly at her. She sighed. "We know how much they hate humans, Zoro. If they found out that you, a human, were being intimate with Luffy in secret, who knows what would happen to us. Or to her. There is obviously a reason she was so down yesterday morning. And you heard her brother tell us nymphs don't consort with humans. She could be breaking a law, or if they have a religion it could be a sin. We know nothing about them."

Zoro looked down. "She had to leave so no one knew she had been here." But then he grew angry. "Are you ordering me not to see her anymore?" he asked extremely coldly.

Robin sighed. "No, I am not ordering you to stop seeing her, but if they find out and things do go south, we are leaving, goodbye or no goodbye. Understand?"

"What if they go after her as well?" he asked. He wouldn't leave Luffy here and ditch if she was in danger.

"We leave her in their hands unless it is execution. And if they do come after us, I don't want us to fight."

"There's no way you could. They're too strong. Luffy defeated me twice. If there's a shit ton of them after us, we're goners. As long as they cant get us on the sea, we should be fine. I'm pretty sure… You better not tell the others. I don't need to be ridiculed or teased."

"I won't. Nice hickeys though. She must have sucked hard," Robin said and left a bright red Zoro behind her as she went to her sun chair to read. Zoro muttered offensive words about the captain as he went to lift weights. "Oh! And I hope no one notices that message on the table!" she called. She was being merciless. Zoro just grumbled some more swear words.


	8. Branching Out

Thank you so much those who have reviewed/commented!

* * *

_ Luffy and Ace walked through the forest to get to the coast, the one on the opposite side of the main village. This coast had real waves, not the soft sloshing waves at their home’s beach. The two didn't go completely in the water because they’d get trapped and would die in the water. They just made some blankets and laid them down at the edge of the water where the foam touched before the water is sucked back into the next incoming wave.  _

_ Seagulls also came here, and pelicans as well. No one but the nymphs knew about this place, and it was a long uphill walk to get there. They both took off their shoes and put their small feet in the wake.  _

_ There was a peaceful silence as Ace looked at the sky and Luffy looked at the sea. _

_ “Ace? Has a nymph ever left here?” Luffy asked suddenly. “Like, left the island to go somewhere else?” _

_ “I don't think so. I don't see why they would. We drown in the ocean and the rest of the world is flooded with humans. Why do you ask?” _

_ “I was just curious. If any of us could have an adventure and then come back… It sounds neat,” Luffy replied honestly.  _

_ “I know you’ve always wanted to go on an adventure, but who’s to say you cant have an adventure here? And how would you even get anywhere? You don't know how to sail a boat, and all of the pirates that come and go would never take you  _ and  _ treat you right,” Ace told her, noticing her sad demeanor when he said that. “What brought this on?”  _

_ Luffy took her time coming up with an answer. “When we were on the sheephead ship, it felt good to be there. It felt like it could be home, y’know? But I know it’s not like I can sail away on it anyways. I’m just having silly thoughts… They’ll pass, but I’ll think of them for now.” Then she asked, “Am I weird, Ace? Does no one else think like this?” _

_ Ace also took a long time to answer. “I don’t think you are weird, just different. Not in a bad way. I think you’re just more open minded, but I hope that doesn't come around the hurt you. What’s the real reason you are asking this stuff?”  _

_ “I have a secret, but I don't want you to tell anyone. It won't matter in a couple days anyway. Promise, okay?” Ace looked a little suspicious. “Please?” _

_ “I promise I won’t tell anyone. But it’s making me worried. Just say it already,” he said, though not unkindly.  _

_ “I have a crush on someone… and he’s not a nymph,” Luffy said, curling up and hiding her face in her knees. “There’s something wrong with me… isn’t there?” Luffy asked miserably. “I wish he was a nymph because I really like him and he likes me. And I know it will never work out.” _

_ Ace didn't know what to say. “Oh Luffy… Can I ask who it is?” Ace was secretly terrified for Luffy, but she was distraught over it, and he was going to help her. He wasn't going to scream at her not to feel that way. That’d probably make it worse.  _

_ “Roronoa Zoro… a pirate… I have a crush on a human pirate…” Luffy sniffled once. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. _

_ “...Does he like you back?” Ace asked, feeling like he was walking on eggshells. Luffy nodded slowly.  _

_ “I sorta went over last night because I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to fight, but we just ended up talking and eating cake. And he kissed me. Then I left after that because I didn't want you to know… but I’ve never been able to keep secrets from you. I’m just hoping you won’t hate me or think I’m broken or something,” she mumbled the last part.  _

_ “I could  _ never  _ hate you, Luffy. Ever. Even if you left with them and never came back, I wouldn't hate you. And I know you can't control who you have feelings for… I had a crush on Marco for a long time. Makino was the only one who knew, and she tried to ‘help’ me not like him anymore. But no matter what I did, I still loved him. _

_ “At least the person likes you back, Luffy. I know that doesn’t help, but you know you aren't just chasing after someone who doesn't love you like you love them,” Ace finished, embarrassed about confessing this. But he knew Luffy needed to hear it. _

_ “I never knew… and if I did leave, I’d never leave forever,” Luffy said, looking straight into Ace’s eyes. “I’d come back, no matter what, to see you and tell you everything that happened. But I know deep down, no one would want me on that ship. They’re all afraid of me, and I’m afraid of them.” _

_ Ace hugged her. “When are they leaving?” _

_ “Three days, I think,” Luffy told him. “I know it hasn’t been long since I met him, and we didn't start off on a good note, but I think he really does like me. He kissed me and was kind and didnt do anything I didn’t want him to. He doesn't seem like a bad pirate… And you can tell they aren't horrible people based on their ship,” Luffy said with a laugh. _

_ “What do you think the others would do? Would I be in trouble?” Luffy asked nervously.  _

_ “I don’t know. I have a feeling that it wouldn't be good, Luffy. The only reason I’d tell you to bury your feelings is for your own wellbeing. I’m sure, if someone really loved you, they’d leave you be if it was for your safety,” Ace hypothesized gently.  _

_ “...Do you regret not being able to be together with Marco? And now you have to see him all the time? Is it hard?” Luffy questioned. She felt bad for her brother. _

_ “Every time I see him I regret pushing my feelings away because I know now I’d never be able to confess, and he’d never want to be with me. I don't know if that makes it harder for or for me to see him every day and not be able to be with him compared to you never seeing Zoro again,” Ace answered truthfully. It really was hard for him to be around Marco all the time and not be with him how he had wanted to be… still secretly wanted to be.  _

_ “Okay… I’ll just wait for the three days. If he’s gonna leave anyway, might as well enjoy his company, right? Is that the right thing to do?” Luffy asked desperately. He wanted Ace to say it was the right thing to do, but that’s not what he said. _

_ “I don't know the right or wrong way to go about this, Luffy. Just do what you feel is right. And don't worry, I’ll protect you.”  _

_ The rest of the time they stayed at the beach was quiet and peaceful, both of them just listening to the waves they couldn't play in. They spent a little over two hours at the beach before leaving and heading back to their area. Luffy’s thoughts were occupied by Zoro. _

  
  


_ Luffy and Ace walked down the market street, wanting some candy from the candy shop. It was difficult recreating candy because they all ended up tasting the same; plain sugar, no flavoring. It was nice they could create desert dishes, though. _

_ While they got closer to the candy store, Luffy heard a woman pleading. She automatically assumed it was a human, and would usually just pass by, but this time, she felt different for some reason. The sounds were coming from an alleyway, and she abruptly turned, surprising Ace. _

_ “What are you doing?” he asked curiously. He followed her to the scene. An orange haired woman, with many shopping bags around her, was being restrained by three men. She was crying out for help, punctuated by swear words and offensive insults. But she couldn’t get out of the grip. _

_ It was clear these men werent from the island for they didn't react when the small nymph came over. She glared at them, but they just laughed at her, asking why a little kid was here. Luffy did not like this, and walked over to brutally kick one of the men’s shin. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. One of them men kept their hold on Zoro’s friend, and the other went towards Luffy. _

_ Ace was fighting back the instinct to rush in and protect Luffy. But he didn't because he knew she would be irritated and insulted if he did.  _

_ The second the man not hurting the redhead woman tried to grab Luffy, but his hand was laid on the dirty ground, his stump of a forearm bleeding copiously. Zoro’s friend hadn’t seen her transform her hand because the female nymph had been too fast for her human eyes.  _

_ The other man made a break for it, but Luffy let Ace go have his fun with the last man. Luffy considered banishing the two men in front of her, but they ran off, screaming in fear, picking up the severed hand on their way. She hoped they’d be traumatized and leave quickly since there were those that looked similar to Luffy all around most of the island. _

_ Ace came back, smirking. “Have fun?” Luffy asked in a teasing voice. _

_ “Yup,” then he looked at the redhead trying not to cry. “Why’d you save her?” he asked. _

_ “She is one of Zoro’s friends… I think. Pretty sure. I think this one is the one obsessed with money and treasure,” Luffy explained. “Let’s go,” she said, not giving Nami a second look, but Nami wanted to thank Luffy somehow.  _

“Luffy, Ace… will you have dinner with me and the crew? I want to- to thank you _ ,” she stuttered, still shaken by what had just happened with those men. Luffy looked to Ace, wondering what she should do. _

_ “You decide.” _

_ Luffy bit her bottom lip momentarily but then nodded. Dinner was a few hours from then, though. Well, for nymphs it was. She thought humans had it at the same time, but she could be wrong. Nami gave a big smile at Luffy saying yes.  _

_ Luffy put her hand behind her back, creating a pen but acting like she’d pulled it out of a pocket. She wrote on the wall “What time?” But she left the words there, trying her best to not reveal any of her powers.  _

_ “Five should be good,” Nami replied. “My name is Nami by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner.” Nami smiled at her and Zoro, saying she’d see them in a few hours, and took her bags to leave.  _

_ “Hey, Ace. I have a fun idea!” Luffy suddenly said. Ace asked what it was, but Luffy just smiled and ran towards the harbor, candy store forgotten.  _

  
  


Nami arrived on the ship and brought all her bags to the women’s room. Then she went to the deck and found Robin, telling her what had happened. She gave a surprised expression. That sounded like nothing the books said about nymphs nature. 

But, then again, Luffy was having an affair with Zoro, so things must be somewhat different for her now. 

“She broke a man’s shin and chopped another one’s hand off somehow. Then her brother went after the other one. I don't know what happened to that one.” Nami then looked scared for a moment.

“I’m so sorry that happened. It must have been very scary. Good thing Luffy was there,” Robin said. Nami nodded and gave a small smile. She agreed. It was very scary. She could predict what would have happened to her if no one had intervened. She hoped, if those men stick around, they wont do anything stupid and piss the nymphs off. 

Zoro heard Luffy’s name and immediately left the weight he’d been lifting to go see why they were talking about Luffy. “What about Luffy?” he asked. He tried not to have the hardness in his voice about them saying her name. What had they been talking about...?

“Luffy and her brother saved Nami from some thugs. Apparently both of them are coming over for dinner,” Robin explained. She smiled at Zoro’s blush, though not knowing the cause.

Zoro blushed because both him and Luffy would be in the room where things got somewhat heated. On the benches, too. He wondered what she had told Ace. How much he knew, since he and Luffy seemed really close. He guessed he might see at dinner.

But he would end up learning what the nymph knew earlier than that.


	9. Time With the Crew

_A chapter with the whole crew! Thanks so much for reviewing/commenting! It really helps. I added some humor into this, so I hope it's actually funny. Enjoy~_

* * *

_Luffy and Ace arrived at the peak and Luffy created a small mirror. She shined the sun's reflection at Zoro's face, who was lifting weights. She wondered what he did besides sleep and lift weights._

" _What are you doing?" Ace questioned as he ran after Luffy._

" _Zoro likes to fight, and you're strong, so he might have fun fighting you, and you might have fun fighting him!" Luffy explained optimistically. Ace smiled as well. Sounded like a good idea. He was impressed when he saw how ridiculously large the human's dumbbells were. They could both tell he was excited when he saw Luffy shining the mirror at him._

_Like he had last night, Zoro ran off of the ship and down the dock to meet Luffy and her brother, who he hadnt seen. He met the two at the end of the harbor's lot and stopped in front of the two. He wondered why Ace was there, and if he knew. Knew what happened last night…_

"What is it?" _he asked. Luffy made signs to explain, winging it since she'd never tried this before. She made a punching motion, pointed to Ace, and put her thumbs up._ "Fighting Ace would be fun?" _Zoro guessed. Luffy grinned and nodded._

_Ace was impressed that he didn't even need to think about what Luffy was communicating. But that was a pretty easy to know what she was "saying"._

"Sure, why not?" _he asked, running after Ace, who ran after Luffy and into the forest. It was so much easier for the two short nymphs to run through the foliage quietly than big, loud Zoro. The three ended up in the clearing Zoro and Luffy had fought their second night._

_Zoro put his bandana on (something Luffy thought was really a good look for him) and Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. Ace looked momentarily surprised that he could fight with something that heavy in his mouth._

_Ace didn't just turn some of his body to metal like Luffy had. No, he went further, and Zoro had no idea how he could beat him. Ace's body, even the dark metal parts, were lit on fire. But it was clear he wasn't in pain by the fire. Zoro's eyes widened._

_Luffy giggled at his face. There was no way he was going to win this fight._

Ace wasn't as merciless as Luffy, but his hits were stronger, and Zoro was getting light burns. He knew Ace was holding back, and he was grateful for that. Zoro would be unable to fight if he had third degree burns. Ace was mostly using the fire so Zoro couldn't land a good hit. It was possibly the most frustrating battle Zoro had ever fought.

By the end of the battle, Zoro's swords had become somewhat hot. They were uncomfortable, especially the sword in his _mouth!_ Zoro finally lost when Ace disarmed him, like Luffy had. He wondered if that was a nymph thing, disarming weapons. He could see why Luffy did it; she liked to steal weapons for herself. Ace just smirked at him as Zoro stood with no swords, completely vulnerable.

"You win," Zoro painted. Then he asked, "Jeez, is there any nymph I _could_ beat, or are all of you ridiculously strong?"

_Luffy walked up to them to heal Zoro's cuts and light burns. Then she repaired his shirt. She shook her head to Zoro's question. Not all of them were super strong like her and Ace._

"How can you use fire?" _Zoro asked Ace. Luffy created a wooden board and pen for Ace, who smacked her arm for showing Zoro her powers._

" _How much did you show, him Luffy?" he asked, sounding a bit angry. She flushed._

" _The transformations and creating objects. Also erasing things. I didnt show him any of the other stuff! Promise!" Luffy hoped Ace wasn't mad. He frowned at her._

" _You didnt show him banishing or dissolving?" Ace asked seriously. Luffy shook her head, and he sighed. He nodded, forgiving her for exposing some of their abilities._

Zoro watched the exchange, guessing that Luffy was being reprimanded for using her abilities in front of a human. He was still waiting for their answer.

 _Ace ate something that made him catch on fire and turn into fire if he wants,_ Luffy wrote on the board, then erased the sentence. Zoro looked surprised. It sounded like Ace had eaten a Devil Fruit.

"Was this a strange looking fruit?" _Ace and Luffy both nodded._ "Sounds like a Devil Fruit. That's what Chopper ate." _Ace looked at Luffy._

" _Do you think he's right?" Ace asked. Luffy nodded._

" _Why would he lie?" Ace shrugged. "Can I spend some time alone with him? I'll scream for you if anything happens, but by then he'd be bleeding out on the ground. Okay?" Luffy asked, hoping he'd say yes and Luffy could spend time with Zoro alone before dinner. "Besides, I'll see you in a couple hours anyway." Ace pursed his lips, but nodded, knowing Luffy was right. She hugged Ace and he turned to walk away into the forest._

_Instead of going up to Zoro and continuing where they left off last night, she walked over to sit in Zoro's lap, fitting perfectly. Luffy wanted to hear about his adventures as a pirate, so she asked over her board._

_Zoro then explained all of the crew's adventures. About their trip into the sky, a desert kingdom, how each crew member was picked. What every day was like on the ship, and what the ocean was like. There were massive monsters called sea kings, and the crew had even met a dragon. Luffy's face was in awe as she watched Zoro speak. He blushed a bit at this, but continued to speak._

_Once his stories were over, it was getting later. They held hands as they walked back through the trees._

"Does Ace know, Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded. "Was he mad?" Look shook her head no. Zoro smiled at this. Even if he was going to leave soon, he didn't want Luffy's family to dislike him. He wondered what her family was like, but he kept his questions only focused on Luffy and not on the rest of the nymphs.

 _Are you sure I won't be poisoned or anything? I know they're scared of me,_ Luffy wrote on her board after gently taking her hand from his.

"The crew? No, they won't poison you. Besides, you saved Nami. They might think you're scary a bit, but not a bad guy. I'm sure one of them will be a bit nervous around you, but honestly he's scared of everything," Zoro explained. Luffy relaxed a bit and disintegrated the board and pen. Apparently that's how they got rid of their creations. She was so amazing. All of the nymphs were.

He could only imagine what humans would do with these powers. Probably not much good. They walked to the ship separately, Luffy walking with Ace a few minutes after Zoro got on the ship. Ace had been waiting for her at the harbor, staying behind a wall so the crew couldn't see them if they looked.

" _Don't let any of them know we snooped on their ship," Luffy told Ace as they walked towards the boat. Luffy was nervous, and Ace could tell by her sweaty hand she kept wiping them on her dress. They had both cleaned the mess of dirt off of their clothes and shoes, but Luffy was nervous anyways about her appearance. It was stupid._

" _It's okay. We'll be fine. And don't do anything they can't do. Chopper can be our translator if we have to respond." Luffy nodded, slightly less nervous than before._

_When they arrived at the ship, they didnt know how to get on easily. So they both looked at each other and walked to one of the other boats tied with a sturdy and taut rope and gracefully walked along it with perfect balance. Then the climbed up the mast quietly, making sure no one was on deck, and jumped as far as the could, both landing on the railing or sheep's head._

_Suddenly, Luffy didn't want to be here. What if she messed up something and Zoro got mad at her? She'd never felt insecure before, and it wasn't a fun emotion._

" _C'mon, you can do it. I'll be there with you." Ace couldn't believe_ he _was the one convincing_ her _to have dinner with humans! But he didn't want Luffy to feel insecure anymore, and going in there would most likely end the night with no insecurities._

_They walked across the ship and down and up some stairs to get to the galley, with light shining out of the door. Luffy knocked on the door, being polite. The door was opened by Nami and the two small siblings entered the room._

The moment Luffy walked through the door, Zoro's heart began to beat faster. She looked nervous, and he felt slightly bad for her. Hopefully she wouldn't be scared by the end of the meal.

Luffy was invited by Nami to sit next to Zoro, which she was grateful for. Luffy sat next to Zoro, and Ace sat next to Luffy. Chopper sat next to Ace. Robin, Usopp, Nami and then Sanji all sat across from them.

When Sanji came closer to Luffy to put her plate down in front of her, she looked at him suspiciously. Sanji looked awkward at the obvious suspicion radiating off of Luffy. When she looked back to her food, she looked to Zoro's as well, not hesitating to switch the dishes. Zoro said nothing to this. The others thought it was a bit strange, and Ace sighed at it, but they all ate. Luffy and Ace's servings were huge for them. They didn't know where to start.

They both started on what looked familiar; bread. It was freshly baked, and it tasted great. Luffy had to remember the one who baked the cake she ate and made a fake of was the creepy blonde guy. But so far he seemed nice and was acting normal.

"Thanks again for helping me. I hope they don't get mad or anything at you guys," Nami said.

"' _They won't be able to do anything',"_ Chopper translated after getting a small smile from Luffy. "' _We are too strong'."_

"Strong enough to beat Zoro twice," Usopp pointed out. Luffy smirked at her food. Zoro frowned at Usopp, still a tad irritated about how badly beaten he'd been that first night.

The table conversed normally, the nymphs not taking part in it much. They mostly watched the others as they talked. Luffy looked slightly frightened when Nami punched Usopp in the head for talking about how Nami had dropped her magic stick thing at the worst moment. Ace pat Luffy's arm when she looked at Nami suspiciously.

Nami noticed something a bit later, that made her blush. Luffy was staring at her boobs. She knew her top showed cleavage, but it wasn't _that_ bad. Well, compared to the nymphs' plain, sleeved dress with no shape of even little breasts, they were huge. If she didn't have the face of a teenager, she'd have looked like a child. But still, Luffy staring at her boobs made her uncomfortable.

A little while later, she was staring at Robin's breasts, who had been observing the two with a light smile. Luffy frowned.

" _Hey, Ace? Do you think Nami and Robin are pregnant?"_

Chopper choked on his drink. The others looked at him strangely, but he waved it off. He didn't want to expose what Luffy thought was a private comment with Ace.

" _Why do you ask?"_ Ace questioned, drinking his water.

" _Their breasts are swollen. But they don't really look pregnant…"_ Luffy said. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. " _I can't tell."_

"They aren't, Luffy," Chopper said quietly.

" _Are you sure?"_ she asked, pursing her lips.

"I'm positive," Chopper replied. The others were looking at him, wanting in on the conversation they were having.

" _Then why are they so swollen?"_ Luffy questioned, sounding so innocent and not inappropriate at all.

"They're uh… not swollen," Chopper replied awkwardly. "They're always like that."

" _Huh. That's weird,"_ she stated, sipping her own water, her gaze going back to the two human womens' breasts. Nami was steadily growing more red in the face, while Robin suppressed a laugh. There was no doubt that Luffy was talking about the size of hers and Nami's busts, since all of the nymphs she'd seen were completely flat-chested.

"Care to share what you are talking about?" Robin asked pleasantly.

"Uh… Well, Luffy asked if you and Nami were… um… pregnant," Chopper said awkwardly.

"Why would you think that, Luffy?" Robin asked pleasantly, while Zoro snickered next to Luffy and Usopp and Sanji were confused and red in the face. Nami was hiding her red face in her hands.

"' _Just cause they're so big and swollen',"_ Chopper said for her, sounding thoroughly uncomfortable. Zoro snickered again. Luffy looked up at him, wondering why it was so funny.

"And nymphs' breasts aren't?" Luffy looked back to Robin and shook her head. "Are they ever?"

"' _Only when pregnant and feeding a baby',"_ Chopper translated.

"Hmm. That's interesting. We are very different, after all," Robin said kindly, amused with Luffy's thought process. "You don't have to stare anymore. They aren't going to go anywhere." Luffy nodded and swallowed the last bit of her first serving.

Nami's face stayed red, but she was thankful Luffy finally stopped staring at her boobs. Then Zoro spoke for the first time in a while. "Hey Robin," he said. Everyone looked to him. "Ace ate a Devil Fruit. I think you probably know which one." He then replied that Ace could turn into fire when Robin asked what his power was.

"Mera-mera no mi. Flame-flame fruit. Ace, that is one of the most powerful Devil Fruits out there. It's called a logia," Robin said. Then a long conversation about different Devil Fruits began. No one noticed Luffy tapping Zoro's foot with hers. He touched her foot back. Then the most casual game of footsies started and only stopped when Sanji stood up.

"Anybody want dessert?" he asked, picking up everyone's plate. Luffy nodded her head enthusiastically. The last dessert he'd made was delicious. Sanji smiled at her, making Luffy feel a bit uncomfortable, but not nearly as badly as it had been at the beginning of the meal. "I had delicious cake, but for some reason it turned moldy only after one night of being refrigerated…" Sanji said, still confused as to why the food would rot so quickly.

Luffy pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. She hoped Zoro had gotten a good show when Sanji saw his food had become horribly moldy. Ace smacked her on the arm gently, knowing it was her fault. Really… avoiding the responsibility of stealing by making copies of what she'd eaten. Luffy had never had a strong code of honor, and sometimes she'd replace the weapons she'd stolen by making lower quality props. By the time the previous owners had noticed their weapons were not balanced well, they were long gone from the island.

Sanji served ice cream to them, in cups with chocolate chips and caramel drizzle. Ace and Luffy liked it and gave a smile on their otherwise mostly-blank expressions.

"So you like weapons, Luffy?" Usopp asked. "You took Zoro's sword."

Luffy nodded, happy someone was interested in her fixation with stolen weapons.

"' _Yeah, I steal a lot. I made my closet into a display case',"_ Chopper translated. Ace put his hand to his eyes. Why did Luffy say that so proudly? Well, when she said it it sounded proud, but when Chopper translated it, he just sounded awkward. "' _One time I took one I think is solid gold. Then the crew got in a fight because they thought someone else on the ship had already stolen someone's bow, but that was me, too'."_

Luffy then began a conversation where she optimistically recalled her most valuable stolen weapons. Nami grinned at the girl, liking her more just by hearing how much she loved shiny treasure and stealing. She really was cute.

"Do you ever use them to fight?" Usopp asked. Ace gave her a stern look before she replied. They werent going to discuss anything having to do with abilities. If Luffy said she didn't use her stolen weapons, then they'd ask what she used. She'd either then have to lie or just outright say she didn't want to talk about it.

Usopp got the hint, and didn't ask any more questions on that topic.

'" _So why is your ship in such a bad shape?'"_ Usopp frowned at this. He didn't like having people point out how wrecked the Merry was.

"It's from constant fighting and adventures," Zoro said, smiling at the wonder in Luffy's eyes.

" _Hey, Ace. We should go on adventures and then find cool people to fight! It'd be fun, we should do it," Luffy said to Ace, completely forgetting Chopper could hear them, once again. "Wouldn't it be fun?"_

" _It does sound fun," Ace responded, giving Luffy a fond smile. Even if she was 17, she still had the air of a little girl sometimes._

"It is fun!" Chopper said. Luffy smiled, but then her face fell. She'd probably be stuck on this island the rest of her life. She and Ace couldn't go out to the human world by themselves. And she didn't believe anyone would want her on their ship, especially this crew. She'd already brutally beaten one of their members just for a sword. She knew Zoro didn't care anymore, but the rest must think she's evil or something. Ace pat her hand comfortingly. He could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her.

Zoro frowned down at her, seeing her dejected look. He sighed and took a drink of his sake.

It was really late by the time everyone's dessert was finished. "It's getting late. Should you two be back by now?" Robin asked curiously. Ace answered that there was no official curfew, but that it was getting very late.

As everyone left their seats, Zoro touched Luffy's wrist discreetly and gestured to under her napkin. She slid the paper aside and saw the remnants of her message from yesterday. She smirked and casually ran her hand over it, making the text disappear completely.

Luffy and Zoro were last to leave the room, so they could say goodnight in their own way. There was no intense kissing, just Luffy hugging him and Zoro kissing her head. It was a gentle exchange, and neither really wanted it to be intense. Plus, after the last time they kissed at night, both of them had had trouble falling asleep.

"See you tomorrow?" Zoro asked. Luffy gave a soft smile and nodded, hurrying out the door to go to Ace, who was waiting somewhat impatiently. He was tired and wanted to get to bed. But when he saw the look she and Zoro shared before the siblings said goodbye and left the ship had him feeling sad. The human really did look like he liked Luffy. And Luffy beamed at him right before he was out of sight.

" _I wish they were staying longer so I could spend more time with Zoro…" Luffy said as they walked away from the ship._

" _You really like him, don't you?" Ace asked, somewhat sadly._

" _...Yeah," Luffy replied, also sadly. They both walked down the dock and harbor to the trees they went to to get home quickly._

Chopper stood at the railing of the ship, looking where Luffy and Ace had gone to before the distance and darkness had made him lose sight of them. He was blushing, looking sad. He'd heard what Luffy had said about wishing the crew would stay longer because she liked Zoro.

Then he thought of how Zoro talked about Luffy during dinner a couple days ago. That he liked her… Poor Zoro. Poor Luffy. But Zoro could always ask her to come with them if he liked her so much. And Chopper liked her, too. She was nice and liked hearing about adventures, like he did. She saved Nami, too, and Robin had liked her and Ace from the start. Sanji, however, got suspicious glares from her throughout dinner. Chopper could only assume she'd seen how Sanji acted with human women and had not liked it. He didn't know how Usopp felt, but it was clear he didn't hate or fear her anymore.

But would Luffy want to come? Chopper would be the only one who could hear her... but somehow she and Zoro had been communicating. He was debating whether he'd talk to Zoro about it. Would he get mad at Chopper? He wanted Zoro to be happy. He knew Zoro had left no one behind when he joined the crew. Would he have to leave Luffy behind? At least for the other members, most of them had friends and family to return to. Zoro would probably never return to Luffy if they left her behind. But what about Ace? Would he let Luffy leave? Would he want to come, too? The siblings never went anywhere if they werent together.

Zoro was on watch again. He took first watch every night since his and Luffy's first fight, just in case she came to fight or hang out. He wasn't expecting her to come tonight, but he'd be there in case she surprised him and did come.

Before he went to bed, Chopper decided he'd go talk to Zoro, who was lifting weights at the aft deck, looking at the direction of the island, the ocean behind him.

"Zoro?" Chopper asked. The man must have been lost in thoughts because he was startled at Chopper.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what Chopper had come to talk about with such a serious expression. Was there something wrong?

Chopper looked at his feet. "Are you going to ask Luffy to join the crew?" he finally questioned. Zoro's face hardened. What did Chopper know? He didn't think Robin would have told him, so how did he know? Did he know anything important?

"Why do you ask?" Zoro asked with a steely voice, lifting his giant dumbbell again.

"Um… well I heard Luffy tell Ace she wished we would stay longer so she could spend more time with you. She only said you." Chopper told him. "And then Ace asked that she really liked you and she said yes," the reindeer doctor finished. Zoro's face had fallen as the zoan spoke. He let out a sigh and put the massive weight down gently.

"I do want her to come with us. But I don't know if I'm gonna ask Robin if I could and then ask her. I like her, too…" Zoro confessed without looking at Chopper, who was surprised Zoro had told him something personal like that.

"Well, why don't you let Luffy decide if she wants to come? Just you asking her isnt gonna force her to come unless she wants to," Chopper replied. He couldn't believe he was giving Zoro advice like this, and that Zoro was listening.

"But what if she says no…" Zoro mumbled, looking at the peak Luffy would get attention from. He felt so lame. Getting upset about being turned down by a girl he just met. But he really did like Luffy. He did want her to come with them. To have an adventure with her there, too. He wanted to see her smile all the time. To banish the blank look the nymphs all wore.

He wanted to kiss her again, too. Like they had that night in the kitchen. He wanted to play pranks on the crew with her by using her powers. He wanted to hold her tiny body in his arms, to fight with her all the time, and laugh while doing so. He wanted _her._ All of her. And he wanted to keep her.

"Well, you have a day to ask her. I'm sure she'd want a day to say goodbye to her friends and family." When Chopper was sure Zoro was done talking, he said goodnight and went to the men's room, leaving him to think about what to do.

Zoro watched the peak for hours, hoping Luffy would come. But she didn't. Zoro looked at his hands, remembering how perfectly Luffy and his hands fit together. How good she fit in his arms while kissing her that night. He wanted to ask her, but he'd have to talk to the crew first.


	10. A New Crew Mate?

**Longer chapter this time. I think I was supposed to have a chapter break in here, but I don't feel like going through it and making a break. LOL, enjoy and review~**

Zoro was sad as he watched Luffy and Ace silently argue. She looked defiant and like she wasn't going to do what Ace said. And when he looked at Ace's face, he knew the nymph was in emotional pain. He and Luffy were obviously very close. As Luffy hugged Ace tightly, Zoro felt guilt well up in his gut. But, even if it hurt Ace, he wouldnt take back his invitation. Not now that he knew Luffy wanted to come, to be with him. Zoro hoped Luffy would never regret setting sail with Zoro and the crew. He would do his best to make sure that day never came.

Then he realized he'd invited Luffy to come without asking the captain. If Robin said no, Zoro wasn't sure what he'd do… He didn't want her to let her slip through his fingers. No way.

Sanji had come out of the men's cabin and went to the galley to start working on breakfast, while Zoro walked close to the room as well. But he didn't go inside, and just sat against the wall, trying to nap. But he couldn't sleep, not when he didn't know what Robin would say to Luffy joining, before Zoro had even asked her. Based on what she had said the night she figured about his and Luffy's romance, he didn't know if she'd approve.

When the other two boys came out of the men's cabin, they saw Zoro sitting against the galley wall, a faraway look on his face, and chewing his lip. He looked… nervous? Neither Usopp nor Chopper had seen him like this. Chopper could guess it had to do with Luffy. He hoped it was that Luffy was invited to the crew. Chopper lead Usopp into the room to breakfast, which was done, to leave Zoro alone to his thoughts and worries.

Robin came out before Nami, and Zoro immediately stood up. He walked over to her quickly, asking her in hushed tones if he could speak to her alone. She knew what he was going to ask, though.

"Can Luf -" he began nervously.

"Yes. But we should learn if the crew likes her. I don't want someone joining who doesn't click with everyone else." Zoro gave a small smile and walked with her into the galley to wait for everyone to be seated. Zoro nervously tapped his fingers on the table, brought to attention by everyone.

Once breakfast was served (pancakes with eggs and potatoes), Zoro inhaled his food and then waited impatiently for everyone to finish theirs. He then started tapping his foot, which was annoying everyone.

"Do you have something to say?" Nami asked irritably. Zoro looked to Robin and then away and to the wall. He wore a scowl, becoming embarrassed about what Robin was going to tell them. He'd get mercilessly teased by Nami, and cold and woman-loving remarks from Sanji. Usopp would just seem confused or laugh. Chopper was already happy that Zoro and Luffy liked each other, and Robin liked Luffy, too. Not just because she was an interesting species. Luffy was cute and sweet to talk to. Not to mention she was a tiny badass. She had also tamed Zoro, which was impressive.

"Zoro asked Luffy to join the crew. Before I say yes, I want to know everyone's thoughts on this," Robin explained, taking a sip of her coffee. Everyone were shocked and looked to Zoro, who looked thoroughly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Chopper was first to answer, taking pity on the poor man.

"I like her. I would be happy if she stayed," the reindeer said enthusiastically.

"I don't have a problem, really," Usopp said. Luffy seemed a bit grumpy at the dinner table last night, but that negative emotion was gone when the meal was over. She still didn't seem to like Sanji. He assumed the nymph didn't like how Sanji treated women he met. But she seemed like a cool person, and he was excited to see her abilities, which remained a mystery to he thought was the whole crew.

"I don't have a problem either. She saved me, and it will be nice to have another female on board, especially one that can kick ass," Nami commented, looking at Zoro suspiciously. His cheeks were a tad red. Did he really like Luffy? As in romantic like? It seemed unthinkable that Zoro could love someone. "And she's so cute!" she added with a squeal.

Sanji didn't look happy. "And why did you invite my Luffy-chan to join the crew?" he asked angrily, like Zoro had done something wrong.

However, Sanji's comment infuriated Zoro, and he couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth. "She's not _yours,_ she's _**mine**_ _!"_ Then he closed his mouth and pursed his lips, angry that he blew up and then practically announced he had feelings for little Luffy. _Crap._ But he couldn't let it slide that Sanji said that. Luffy was not going to be flirted with or hit on. She also was not going to like Sanji saying he needed to protect the ladies. Zoro had no doubt Luffy could mop the floor with Sanji in a minute.

Everyone stared at him, Robin closing her eyes with a small smile. Chopper was smiling, while Usopp and Sanji were shocked.

Nami giggled. "I was right! You like her. Are you having a relationship? Did you kiss? Do you love her? Does she love you?" Nami bombarded a red-faced Zoro.

"Shut up! Does everyone not have a problem with her joining?" Zoro snapped. Everyone nodded, though Sanji looked angry but also slightly shocked. The Marimo had fallen in love? It made no sense to him. Plus, he'd thought Zoro was gay or asxual based on his disinterest in beautiful women. He hoped Luffy would end up liking him, since it was clear she was uncomfortable and suspicious around him.

"So, when is she coming back?" Nami asked, thoroughly enjoying Zoro's still embarrassed expression. But she was happy for him. When she looked to Sanji, the man look depressed and angry. Poor Sanji. Zoro found love before he had. No one saw _that_ coming.

"Later today. She's gonna spend time with Ace for a while." He looked sad at this, and everyone knew why.

"He's gonna really miss her…" Chopper said sadly. Nami and Usopp also looked down at the prospect of Luffy leaving her brother behind.

"He'll get over it. He's strong," Zoro stated. "He may love Luffy, but I saw his face while they argued. He was sad, but he knew he'd lost whatever fight they had been having."

"Why do you act like you know them so well? You haven't even been around Luffy-chan that much," Sanji said sourly.

"She's been coming over every night. While you were sleeping, I was with a beautiful woman. Poor dart-brow," Zoro said with a fake sigh, like it was oh so sad that Sanji missed out. Sanji's face grew red in anger that Zoro was pressing all the right buttons to piss him off.

"You better not treat her badly -" Sanji began angrily.

"And you better not sexually harass her or flirt with her. And not just because I won't like it. She'll beat your ass if you make her uncomfortable. She already feels that now," Zoro said with a flat voice.

"Well, she did not look happy around Sanji, and looked at him suspiciously," Usopp pointed out. "She probably didn't like how you treated women, human or not. I don't think excessive flirting is a way to get girls to like you," he said. Sanji scowled at the table.

"You should take relationship advice from Zoro," Robin said, looking at Sanji in pity but also amusement.

"I don't need advice from a barbarian like him! Who knows what he does to Luffy-chan when it's just them at night!" Sanji accused, making Zoro glare at him in irritation.

"Oh, I don't think Luffy falling asleep in his lap for a couple hours is anything inappropriate enough to worry about," Robin commented casually. Zoro felt the urge to cover his face as it turned a dark red in embarrassment about private things between him and Luffy being exposed. Shit! If Robin knew, that meant she was spying on him! Before he could blow up at her, Nami spoke up.

"Awwww…" Nami cooed. "That's so cute! I guess there's a gentle side to you after all," she said with a soft smile. Zoro huffed at her words, wanting this conversation to end or at least take a different direction.

"So, where will Luffy sleep?" Usopp asked.

"She is not sleeping in the men's room with Marimo!" Sanji shouted. Zoro would probably do something bad to Luffy-chan while she slept. Luffy-chan could do so much better than Zoro. She beat the shit out of Zoro, so maybe this was really payback. Having her stuck out on a ship with him so he could make her miserable.

"Well I don't trust her to be in the men's room with us anyways. Well, with _you_. I don't want you giving her pervy looks while she tries to sleep. 'Creepy blonde guy'," Zoro said with a smirk.

"That's a new insult, Zoro. Not too good though," Usopp commented. It wasn't a very vicious insult. Zoro chuckled.

"No, that's what Luffy called Sanji when she didn't know his name. You really made a bad first impression, love-cook. Maybe if you didn't look at women like you were a salivating dog shopping for food, she wouldn't be uncomfortable around you," Zoro said heartlessly. Sanji visibly deflated.

"Don't worry, Sanji. I'm sure you can make it up to her if you act like a gentleman," Robin said as she took pity on the man. Luffy was beautiful, so having her dislike Sanji is a new thing for him. Robin and Nami were both attractive, but they liked him. Not in a romantic way, but they didn't _not_ like him, though his flirting could be annoying sometimes.

"Luffy can sleep with us if she wants. We can buy a new mattress at the next town we get to. Until then, she could share the bed with me or Robin. She is pretty small after all. She could probably fit fine." Robin agreed with her.

"You don't have to buy her anything," Zoro said offhandedly. Luffy could just create anything she wanted. She could make duplicate of the bed she had at her current home. But the others didn't know about that power, so were confused, and one was angry.

"What, is she supposed to sleep on the floor, Marimo?" Sanji demanded. No woman should ever have to sleep on the floor! Zoro looked confused for a moment.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, you'll know what I'm talking about later," Zoro snapped.

"Is it one of her abilities?" Robin asked eagerly. Usopp looked shocked.

"Why do you know what her abilities are?! That's not fair!" he shouted, jealous that Zoro had seen the magic that no human was supposed to see.

"Because she trusts me. She didn't even know you all when she showed me, so why would she reveal things like that to a group of near strangers?" Zoro asked. Robin smiled, excited to see what the nymphs could do. "Besides, you'll see it soon," he added.

"How have you been communicating with her, Zoro?" Chopper asked. He could talk with her just fine, but how was she and Zoro together when she couldn't even speak to him?

"She writes what she cant say. It seems like it's working just fine," Zoro replied. "At least she won't be loud or annoy everyone."

"We should throw a welcome party!" Chopper said optimistically. "With her favorite foods and deserts. Sanji you can make that cake again! But this time so it won't get moldy," he said. Zoro smirked as Sanji shouted there was no reason for it to have gotten moldy in the first place.

"What the hell is so funny, shitty Marimo?!" Sanji snapped. Zoro waved his hand as if it were nothing, though he still looked at the flustering Sanji like he was amusing. Which he was.

"We don't know her favorite foods yet, though. We can't have a banquet with food she doesn't like," Usopp pointed out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Robin said, and the crew then discussed what things were going to have to change for Luffy once she becomes just one more misfit going on their journey through the Grand Line.

" _Ace?" Luffy asked, leaning against her brother as they sat on a cliff near their beach as they watched the waves below them._

" _Hmm?"_

" _What are you going to do after I leave?"_

" _I… I think I'll talk to Marco. I cant let my little sister outdo me in the romance department after all. And if he says no, then that's that. I'll make sure we stay friends, and that I'm fine if he doesn't feel the same way, though it'd be nice if he did," Ace confessed. "You have inspired me, and I'm going to do whatever I can to get you safely off of this island." Luffy smiled. "But you have to promise me that you'll stay safe. I never want to hear from somewhere that you had died, since I'm sure you'll get a high bounty pretty soon from your monster strength and all."_

" _I hope so! That would be awesome." Then she frowned. "Do you think the rest of the crew like me?" she asked uneasily. "I don't want everyone to dislike me."_

" _I'm sure that, if everyone didn't like you, you wouldn't have been offered to join."_

" _But Zoro asked me. What if Robin doesn't approve? What if I get to the ship, packed and ready, only to be told that they changed their minds?"_

" _Then they don't deserve to have you on the crew. I guess we could find a way to go on our own adventure. I don't know what kind of adventure it would be, but we'd try anyway," Ace said comfortingly. "But I'm sure they liked you. And don't feel bad about not being human. Chopper is a walking, talking reindeer after all. I'm sure things will be great once you set sail with a new family… But you have to promise me I'll always be your first brother."_

" _I promise. You'll always be one of my most favorite people ever, no matter how many new people I meet."_

" _Good."_

_The siblings sat for a while on their last trip at their favorite spot. They said nothing for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts, and just enjoying the quiet company from one another._

" _Ready to go? Then we can go home and get you packed in secret," Ace said as they dusted the sand off of their bottoms and put their shoes back on. "I think it would not be a good idea for anyone else to know about where you are going."_

_Luffy nodded in agreement, becoming nervous about sneaking out tomorrow. It would be more suspicious to sneak out at night instead of just walking out of their cove casually, like they did every other day. Luffy hadnt been caught sneaking out at night, but she didn't have the aura of guilt on her those times. There were some nymphs who made themselves nocturnal. They liked being out at night more than in the day time, when humans were around to see them. But, luckily, none of those nymphs care or followed Luffy when they saw her. Nymphs werent inherently nosey._

_They reached the dock a long while later. The light was on and door open to the galley, so she and Ace assumed the whole crew was inside. She looked to Ace before he shrugged. Luffy climbed up the side while Ace just jumped higher than Luffy was able. She swallowed nervously as she walked up the stairs to get to the open galley door, where they could now hear voices. Ace took her hand comfortingly._

" _I'm here. You'll be okay," he said, knowing she must be scared the crew was having second thoughts. Though he didn't want her to leave, he'd never forgive this crew if they took back their word on something so important to his little sister._

Luffy knocked her small knuckles against the open door, visibly nervous. Zoro grinned at her and she smiled back, walking over to him immediately. Then she looked down. Did the crew know about the two yet? But Zoro knew what she was thinking and informed her that they all knew about their relationship. This made the little nymph smile.

Luffy latched herself onto Zoro's back, hanging like a baby monkey wrapped around its mother. He gave a small smile, ignoring the others that looked at him in disbelief. He was giving Luffy the softest and most genuine smile any of them had ever seen.

"Chopper, can you translate?" Zoro asked. Chopper smiled and said he would.

"' _What time are you leaving tomorrow?'"_

"You mean, 'we'?" Zoro asked. Luffy smiled and nodded her head against his neck and shoulder.

"Well, it seems like a storm is coming soon. But at least not until late afternoon tomorrow. Once the storm comes too close, we have to set sail. So just be here before three o'clock tomorrow," Nami explained. "I don't know what you have to do before you leave, but be careful, okay? And make sure you are here on time. Depending on the conditions, we won't be able to sail back for a while, if ever."

Luffy nodded her head. '" _I'll be here',"_ Chopper said. Then Chopper looked to Ace. Ace wanted to talk. Luffy looked at him expectantly. He was supposed to say something nice to Zoro now. But, instead of something nice or encouraging, Ace threatened Zoro.

"' _If you ever hurt her, somehow I'll find you. And you've already fought me once, so you know what I could do to you',"_ Chopper said, voice shaking at how scary Ace sounded. Chopper wasn't able to recreate that scary voice, but everyone could tell just how serious the threat was by the cold look on his face. Luffy frowned at him.

"I wont hurt her. I won't make her regret coming with us. And if I do, you can do whatever the hell you want to me as punishment," Zoro said strongly, surprising everyone, even Luffy. But at his words, Luffy snuggled her face into his shoulder blade.

Ace gave a single nod and then looked to Sanji. Then Chopper spoke for Ace again. "' _And you, don't flirt with her like you do Nami and Robin. If you make her uncomfortable, you won't like it. And I don't mean I would hurt you, but Luffy sure as hell will'."_

"Told you so," Zoro said to Sanji, who looked pale. Sanji looked to delicate-looking Luffy, trying to picture her as a menace, but it just wasn't possible for someone so small and cute to be able to hurt a strong man like Sanji!

It was as if Luffy could sense Sanji's thoughts as she gave him a menacing and sadistic smile. Sanji's eyes widened in something close to fear, and Luffy broke into a grin and silently laughed. The others in the crew that had seen the exchange smirked.

"' _Don't creep me out and we can be friends. You're food tastes good though',"_ Chopper said for Luffy. The crew looked at Sanji, wondering how he'd handle the compliment, since he'd usually dance around and smile like a pervert. But instead, he bowed his head and kindly thanked Luffy-chan for the compliment.

Luffy and Ace suddenly looked confused. The others looked confused at their expressions as well.

" _My name isn't Luffichan…" Luffy said to Ace, looking behind her at him. "Why'd he call me that?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's a nickname?"_

" _Weird nickname…" Luffy said, looking at Sanji strangely._

"Humans use things called honorifics to show each other respect or how they think of someone," Chopper said, letting everyone in on what the siblings were confused about.

" _Why?"_

"Uh… it's just what's done. I don't know when it started. You don't have to use an honorific if you don't want," Chopper replied.

Robin then went on to explain the basics of honorifics. Luffy decided she didn't like being called Luffy-chan because it sounded weird. Sanji visibly deflated from this.

" _Hey Ace! Let's call each other 'sama' so we're both gods," Luffy joked to Ace. Ace chuckled._

" _Whatever you say, Luffy- sama." Luffy grinned._

Chopper smiled at the siblings' playful banter. Luffy seemed like a fun person, and he was glad she was going to go with them. But poor Ace. Chopper could see the sadness in his expression when he looked at Luffy happily hanging onto a human's back.

"Do you two want to stay for dinner tonight?" Robin asked the two nymphs. Luffy and Ace both shook their heads at the same time.

_Luffy dropped herself off of Zoro's back. "Wanna go eat some place just the two of us?"_

" _Shouldn't you at least spend one last meal with Makino, even if she doesn't know you are leaving?" Luffy nodded, knowing he was right. She was about to leave Makino without even telling her goodbye or where she was even going. Makino was just suffocating sometimes. And so strict, never defying rules or customs. She knew Makino would not approve of Luffy loving a human and showing him her powers. But Makino also wasn't nosey, getting in Luffy's face about her nightly absence, which Luffy was thankful for._

"Who is Makino?" Chopper couldn't help but ask.

" _Our sister,"_ Ace replied first. " _She doesn't know anything about Luffy's… relationship with Zoro. She's really strict and overbearing, so she wouldn't have approved of this, any of this."_

"You're not going to say goodbye to her, Luffy?" Chopper addressed Luffy, who looked slightly ashamed.

" _I'll tell her I love her but she won't know about me leaving. She'd try to stop me,"_ Luffy explained. Ace looked at her in slight irritation.

" _Luffy's leaving it up to me to tell her about everything. She'll blame me for not stopping her… But, if this makes Luffy happy, then I'll deal with the aftermath,"_ Ace sighed. Luffy hugged him.

"You're a good brother, Ace. We're sorry you have to say goodbye to Luffy." Chopper almost asked him if he'd come too, but he knew it would make Ace hurt more if he asked that. For some reason, he could understand their feelings clearer than he could with humans. Even though they were similar, nymphs made more sense to him. It was interesting. He was sure Robin would find it interesting as well.

None of the crew asked in on what the three were talking about. They'd learn later.

Ace nodded his head in thanks. " _C'mon Luffy, let's go."_ Luffy kissed Zoro's cheek and then quickly walked to Ace and waved goodbye as they turned out of the galley's view.

"Well that was cute," Nami said, thinking of Luffy latching onto Zoro's back. "I've never seen you smile like that before, Zoro."

"There's never been anything good enough for me to smile like that for," Zoro replied flatly, back to his cold and boring self. Sanji scowled and looked away. Luffy seemed like a nightmare for Sanji. He couldn't flirt with her or call her cute names without risking pain from multiple people.

Nami was looking forward to seeing Zoro like that more, and sadistically would enjoy watching Sanji flounder around her awkwardly. She noticed Chopper looking sad.

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked him.

"They have a sister named Makino, and she's really strict and wouldn't approve of any of this. Ace said that he'd end up having to deal with the aftermath but if it made Luffy happy then he'd do it. I feel bad that we're separating them…" Chopper finished sadly.

"They're both adults. They cant stay together forever," Sanji said.

"We don't know that. We don't know anything about them in general. They have to all live in the same place or at least near together. Therefore, they would always be together in some way. It seems Luffy is the first nymph to be in a situation like this. At least based on the behavior of Ace and the information in the books I have read. We're in uncharted territory. The sooner we leave, the better. For both our sakes and Luffy's. All that needs to happen now is for her to come here tomorrow and we can set sail."

"I'm happy Luffy is coming with us!" Chopper exclaimed.

"She could easily get a bounty higher than mine and Robin's," then Zoro looked to Sanji. "Don't feel too bad if she can kick your ass," he said in amusement.

"I want to try my weapons against her," Usopp said, wanting to see what the nymph thought of his weapons.

"You can't fight with a lady like that!" Sanji said on habit. Everyone looked exasperated with this. Even Robin looked slightly irritated.

"You would be best if you didn't say things like that in Luffy's company," Robin told him, taking her final sip of coffee. "Like both Ace and Zoro have said, Luffy is quite strong despite her small frame and gentle appearance."

"She could beat you in a second," Zoro said, sounding bored but also slightly smug. He would love to see that, but then Luffy would have to heal him, and Zoro didn't want her caressing anyone but him in any way. But, if it was for the women or Chopper, then fine. But _not_ Sanji or even Usopp.

"I doubt that. She beat you, but I'm stronger than your awkward ass," Sanji snapped back.

"So awkward I got a partner before you, even though you're the one that flirts and chases skirts all the time," Zoro said maliciously.

"You stop holding that above my head! Luffy will eventually like me more! I know it!" Sanji yelled, pissed that Zoro kept playing on his intense jealousy.

"I don't think that will happen, Sanji-kun. She already thinks you're never ending flirting is not a good thing. But at least she likes your cooking," Nami said kindly. "Plus, I don't think it would be safe for you if you _did_ try to win her over. Especially when the people you're offending are as strong as monsters."

"I agree with Nami. I don't want you to piss either of them off," Usopp interjected.

Zoro replied to Usopp, "She won't hurt you if you're not the one who pisses her off. She might not even do anything to dart-brow, but that doesn't mean she for sure wouldn't. We'll just have to see." Everyone were surprised how much Zoro was speaking. He hadnt replied with only a grunt a single time.

"It's nice you found someone to love. Finally," Robin said sweetly, causing Zoro to blush.

"I can't wait to see you blush all the time. Never thought big bad Pirate Hunter would be one to blush when embarrassed," Nami teased. Zoro glared at her and told her to shut it.

It was late evening by the time the crew was done talking, and dinner wasn't even began. So Sanji decided they'd have subs, like they had a few days ago. But no one complained.

"You'll be feeding one more mouth by tomorrow night," Nami pointed out. Saji couldn't help but smile. Hopefully he'd win Luffy over as at least a friends by cooking her good food. He wondered what nymphs ate, and how they prepared their meals. Another mystery he was excited to be unraveled.


End file.
